Whispering Love
by Hotsuma09
Summary: Two former flames returned, interfering with the love Tenchi and Ryoko now started, can they maintain their relationship or would they part ways.
1. Prologue: Midnight Deadline

Tenchi Muyo Fanfic

A/N: Due to some harsh criticism I was on a writer's block for a good year in a half now but I'm back in full swing now and hopefully you all would enjoy this new story. Please review it will help a lot!! Thank you.

* * *

Whispering Love

"What you think you're doing, Ryoko?!" Tenchi yelled as he caught sight of the half-naked notorious space pirate in his bed.

"If Ayeka catches you in here, she would have a cow!" Tenchi cry out as he rushes out of bed. Ryoko who was lying down now got up and wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck.

"Oh Tenchi you don't need to worry, she just jealous that I may get some 'TLC' before she does." Ryoko purred as she rubbed her cheek against tenchi's face along with her left leg rubbing up and down Tenchi's calve, "Some body has been working out, right?" Ryoko taunted. Tenchi felt aroused at Ryoko's antics and tried to get free.

Ryoko stopped and sat down on his bed, "I need to speak to you, Tenchi." Tenchi sat down next to her,

Tenchi: "What is it?"

Ryoko: "I need to know if you love me."

Tenchi: "Of course I do you and the other girls. I love you all."

Ryoko: "I want to know if you LOVE me, I don't care about the other girls. Why are you Fronting?"

Tenchi: "I'm not Ryoko I do love you though…So I guess I'm fronting a bit. I do love you all but I guess I'm afraid to lose all of you if I make a choice."

Ryoko: "Well you need to make up your mind; I am going to give you 'til midnight to make a decision"

Tenchi: "What Ryoko, you can't rush me into making a decision. It needs to take time."

Ryoko: "How long are you going to take? It's been 3 ½ years since we been here, and still you need time!"

Tenchi: "Quiet Ryoko…I don't know if I may have an answer by midnight"

Ryoko: "Don't give me that shit, Tenchi! When you went to Tokyo you fell in love with Sakuya, and you choose her over Ayeka and I who knew you the longest!"

Tenchi: "Ryoko stop it! I have to think more about you and Ayeka. It's a hard decision, please understand that.

Ryoko: "Whatever Tenchi, MIDNIGHT!!"

Ryoko disappeared after, before Tenchi can say anymore. Tenchi sighed and went down for breakfast. Ryoko sat on her futon in her room, 'Damn why guys are are so indecisive!'

Washu: (Childish voice) "I don't know you tell me."

Ryoko: (Red face) "Why are you always in my head?!"

Washu: "Good Question, I guess it's because 1. I'm your mom and 2. I have all the answers."

Ryoko: "Well it's none of your business, _Mom"_

Washu: "…It seem like someone needs a boyfriend, some one to love her, and to have a family with."

Ryoko: "…"

Washu: "Bingo"

Ryoko: "HA- HA- HA not funny, lately I have been having dreams about someone. But I can't see their face, I told tenchi to make a decision by midnight but I don't know if that was the right thing to do. I am scared even though I didn't show it. I have only been around men such as Kagato, Nobuyuki, Yosho, Tenchi and also Hotsuma. Hotsuma had the looks and personality but he just had to be so evil. I wouldn't mind if tenchi and him switch personality."

Washu: "So you're saying that you want Tenchi to be more like Hotsuma, but if I'm not mistaken Hotsuma tried to kill you."

Ryoko: "When I first met Tenchi that was the first thing he did was to attack me…I mean ARRRRGHHHHH! It is complicated. Hotsuma…Tenchi, one is dead one is alive, one is out spoken the other indecisive.

Washu: "Well if you ask me, Hotsuma is every woman's eye candy i won't mind having him as my guinea pig, your choice Ryoko."

Ryoko let the word's digest. It wasn't long before sasami called her for breakfast. Ryoko went out the room, deep in thought and met up with Tenchi and the staircase. He looked at her; he wasn't expecting a hug or anything. Ryoko was like a walking zombie, so deep in thought.

"Good Morning to you too, Miss Ryoko." Ayeka said as she watched the pirate walk to her seat at the table.

"Yea…uh Good Morning, Ayeka." Ryoko said dryly.

"You sound like you just recovering from a hangover." Ayeka laughed. Soon she found that she was the only one laughing because there was no back biting from the pirate. Ayeka observe the pirate, she seemed surreal. Once food was giving out Ryoko ate and went back to her room and Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi along with Kiyone help clean the shrine.

* * *

While everyone was gone in their separate directions, Washu took a walk to Yugi's resting spot. At the entrance Washu looked behind both ways and curse herself for getting into her daughter's love life.

Washu: "Hallo Yugi, How ya been?"

Yugi: (Aura turns Green around Yugi's body)

Washu: "Figured. So…let's get to the chase. My little Ryoko wants your Hotsuma to come back to life. So she can have a little rendezvous.

Yugi: (Aura turns Gray to red)

Washu: "I know but I am not going to make you bring him back for sex it's just my little Ryoko needs him, heck I wouldn't mind having him.

Yugi: (Aura turns intensive Red)

Washu: "Just kidding, so can you as in right now"

Yugi's aura turned a White and blue, and right beside washu appear a bright light. Washu stared in awe, a man then stood before her. His eyes were shut and he had blond hair running all the way down to his back.

Hotsuma: (Eyes slowly opening) "Where am I?"

Washu: "On earth sweet in habitants"

Hotsuma: (Turning around in circles) "Who said that?"

Washu: (slightly pissed) "Down here."

Hotsuma: (kneeling down) "Oh are you lost little girl?"

Washu: (with mini-Washu's on each shoulder) "WHAT!! I am Ryoko's mother, self proclaimed Scientific Genius in the WHOLE GALAXY WASHU!!

Hotsuma: "…okay and your point is, if I may ask."

Washu: "….anyway I bring back here to be reunited with my daughter."

Hotsuma: "NO WAY, she killed me the 1st time I am not going through that again a second time!"

"Too late" washu said as she teleported Hotsuma and herself to the lab.


	2. Unsuspecting Visitor Part 1

Whispering Love

Unsuspecting Visitor Part 1

A/N: Thank You Lauren09 for your review, I greatly appreciate it. And I greatly take into consideration of what was said. R&R

* * *

Washu appeared in the lab with a deeply confused Hotsuma. "Where am I?" Hotsuma exclaimed as he examined his surroundings. "You are in my lab, Hotsuma." Washu answered while putting some equipment around a hospital type bed. "What are you doing now, Lady Washu, if I may ask?" Hotsuma said with folded arms.

"Well Hotsuma, I just need a little sample of your DNA and some other _samples." _Washu answered before appearing as a nurse before his very eyes.

"So you need my DNA and other samples, such as?" Hotsuma walked up closer to washu slightly bending over to meet her eye length.

"Such as Sperm…you know the usual" Washu said as she continued to assemble the equipment taking glimpses of Hotsuma.

"Wait did you just say SPERM, how is it possible to get that?" Hotsuma said as he backed her to hide his humiliated expression. "With my assistance but if you want you can do it on your own." Washu said mysteriously. Hotsuma turned around to find her right behind him, "What are you talking about 'Assistance'! Is this what I have been brought here?" Hotsuma said with anger as he was about to walk to the door or what he thought was an exit.

"Ok fine I have been a bit pushy, that's who I am as a scientist and mother of Ryoko." Washu admitted. "But I would like to examine you, i have done it to the others here in this house along with visitors like yourself. Who knows there might be something bad that you have in you and you don't know." Washu added. Hotsuma reluctantly walked over to the 'hospital bed'. "Now what?" Hotsuma asked.

"Well I need you to take off your shirt, please." Washu ordered. Hotsuma do as she said while washu walked over to some equipment. Coming back, Hotsuma had his shirt already off and awaited Washu's arrival.

"GYAH!!" washu screamed as she caught sight off Hotsuma's visage. Hotsuma sprung up as he heard her yell. "What is it, Miss Washu?" Hotsuma frantically asked. Washu point her finger at him and walked over to him. Her finger ran to his abdomen feeling its rigidity she turned away with eyes clinched tightly.

"1…2…3…4…5…6… a six pack, Amazing." Washu said as she pointed to each bulge she felt on his stomach.

"Washu what are you doing…exactly?" Hotsuma asked. "Well you're very muscular, in a very good shape." Washu said as she typed on her halo-computer. 'Ryoko's going to be lucky' washu added in her mind.

Suddenly the door to Washu's lab chimed acknowledging a visitor. Washu rushed over to Hotsuma and led him to a door, with any refusing he willingly went inside the room.

"Mom." A voice called out to Washu, scaring her. "Yes, Little Ryoko, how may I help you?" Washu said really fast. Ryoko appeared tired and a bit taken back by the way her mother answered. "What did you do?" Ryoko asked raising her eyebrow curiously as she inspected some areas of the lab. "Is Tenchi in here?" Ryoko asked as she approached the door that where Hotsuma was in, immediately Washu pulled Ryoko away and fling her onto the hospitals bed.

"You're acting a bit suspicious. Do you have Tenchi in here against his will?" Ryoko asked while Washu pinned her down. "…What are you talking about Little Ryoko?" Washu answered a bit cautiously. Right at the very end of that sentence a bump was heard in the little closet in the lab. "What was that?" Ryoko asked. "Come on Ryoko, you're asking a lot of questions." In the closet, Hotsuma had rest against the door to hear a bit of ryoko's voice, and an act of being comfortable he accidently knee the door. "Damn." He swore silently to himself.

Ryoko sensed there was a being other than her and washu in the room. She fought off Washu and walked over to the door. Washu arms wrapped around Ryoko's waist, desperately trying to get her to back down, Ryoko's hand reached the door knob…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…Chapter 3/Unsuspecting Visitor Part 2

Please Review


	3. Unsuspecting Visitor Part 2

Unsuspecting Visitor Part 2

Tenchi Fanfic

by Lisa Boyce

A/N: Thank you again for the positive reviews, I was at the point of giving up but Lauren09 & PnutBttr, I really appreciate the reviews. Thank You SOO much. please R&R

* * *

Ryoko reached the door knob and turned it to the right and pulled, it wouldn't open. On the inside, Hotsuma hold it tightly as he could, Ryoko had quite a grip. It was a constant 'tug-of-war' as Washu watched from her spot by the bed. 'Oh kami, this is one day in which I'm powerless. My own daughter will hate me for rest of her life, if she knew what is behind that door.' Washu thought to herself as she approached Ryoko who was on the verge of a maniac to get the door open.

"Ryoko, would you stop with the door. Its obviously some of my equipment just moved and maybe is blocking the door from opening." Washu tried to convince Ryoko while resting her hand upon ryoko's right arm.

"As I said there is somebody in there!" Ryoko yelled at Washu, all of a sudden the door knob came off. Ryoko held in her hand with and 'WTF?' expression. "…whoops, I'm sorry…I'll be going now…uhh bye." Ryoko said as she darted away from Washu who just kept quiet and watched Ryoko as she leave. Ryoko who was still sure of someone's presence pretended to have left by opening the door to the lab and close it and remained quiet inside the lab.

Washu heard the door opened and closed and made a sigh of relief, she is losing her touch through all her time doing research and keeping to herself tonight she absolutely couldn't come through tonight as her usual self. Hotsuma pushed open the door, slightly startling Washu.

"Is she gone?" Hotsuma asked with chest exposed under a white mandarin shirt uncaring to button it. "Yes." Washu said a bit distressed, as she crossed her arms and walked over to the bed taking a seat. "I feel as though that science may not be my life anymore, I brought you back to help Ryoko feel loved by a man different than how I was treated by one, and my love from a man was short lived. I want what is best for her now. I think I am going to live my life being with her every step of the way, and not declare my life to science inevitably." Washu said. Hotsuma sympathetically placed a hand on Washu shoulder and bend down to meet her at eye length. "Lady Washu, I just met you tonight and to bring me back here for Ryoko is a big step not only for you but for her and me. I tried to kill her, If I had succeeded…not knowing about you being like this... I would've taken your life away. By her winning and I loosing, that showed that you raised a strong daughter and a beautiful one. But I can't deny it... I did fall for her, but as a nobleman of my master I carried out her orders." Hotsuma said.

Ryoko stood against a wall in the shadows of the lab; she heard every word that was said from the two. From where Ryoko stood she saw the two conversed and she saw Hotsuma pulled her mother into a hug. 'It can't be…My mom and Hotsuma?' Ryoko muttered. She debated mentally if to stay there and watch her mom and her 'enemy' look intimate or interrupt, she began to step forward.

"Mom" Ryoko said sternly as she emerged from her hiding spot. Washu and Hotsuma parted quickly, Hotsuma turned his back and Washu ran over some invisible creases in her outfit, Washu mouth parted as to utter an excuse. "Don't say a word." Ryoko said, Hotsuma began to speak but Ryoko put her hand up in protest. "…Don't say a word because I've heard every word that was said between you both. Wise words Hotsuma, never knew you can be so convincing. To lie in front of my mother the same way you did me. Your 'Wise Words' was the main reason that made me left this place, you wanted to take me away from the ones I loved. Why did you even come back to life and invade my mother's lab?!" Ryoko pointed an accused finger at Hotsuma as she punctuated every word with every step. Hotsuma curled in his lip and step forward.

"Ryoko, Stop it!" Washu ordered as she placed herself between her and Hotsuma. "Mother stay out of this! You don't have to stick up for him!" Ryoko objected as she struggled to get a hold of Hotsuma's shirt. "I said stop! Hotsuma is not responsible for this…I am." Washu confessed, Ryoko stopped and replied, "What? You mean to tell me that after what we spoke about, and you're going to bring him here to make me embarrass-"No!" Washu interrupted ryoko's next accusation, "I did it as a mother, and I don't need you to be hurt. I have been through it all, I do have my needs, but I am beginning to think of myself less and put you before me. You're my only daughter, everyday I see you…I see myself. I wasn't around to see you grow up when you were younger, but now I am here, alive and well, and I am going to live everyday with you no matter what if you don't like it or not. I am your mother and ill be your mother 'til the day I die! I brought Hotsuma here for you both to get a second chance at life." Washu said as she cried. Ryoko stared at her she couldn't find the words to say to her. Hotsuma saw this as a big step for mother and daughter and decided to give them some privacy but before he could step away he was stopped.

"Hotsuma, you and Ryoko are going to talk this through, okay." Washu said as she removed distilled tears, and left the area and the two to talk.

Ryoko stood in her spot and walked a couple of steps away from Hotsuma. "No apology?" Hotsuma deep voiced asked. Ryoko head shot back, "What apology, you don't deserve nothing from me!" Ryoko shouted.

"Didn't you hear what your mother said!" Hotsuma replied as he came a bit closer to Ryoko. "Why are you being like this, I am talking about what you accuse me of something at 11:55 pm tonight?"Hotsuma said as he checked the clocked, Ryoko looked at him, "Its 11:55 pm?!"

"Yes." Hotsuma reluctantly responded not knowing why she is becoming paranoid. He was saw Ryoko ran towards the direction of the door. He quickly grabbed her by the waist in which stunned Ryoko.

"Where are you going in a rush?" Hotsuma added.

"I have to go; I have to talk to someone." Ryoko answered desperately trying to get out of one of his holds. "And that person is me." Hotsuma said as Ryoko struggled in his grip.

"No I have to speak with Tenchi, now would you mind letting me go." Ryoko had ordered. Hotsuma pressed her against the wall, and stared deeply into her eyes. "Why are you fighting the feeling?" Hotsuma asked, Ryoko found this a bit too personal, "What feeling, Hotsuma?" Ryoko said cocky. "What…this feeling?" Hotsuma said as he pressed his lips against hers.

* * *

Please Review...To Be Continued chapter 4--"Accept or Deny the feeling?"


	4. Accepting or Denying the feeling

Accepting or denying the feeling?

Chapter 4

Whispering Love

* * *

"…I have to go." Ryoko muttered as they parted. Hotsuma stared into her eyes, and nodded his head and released her. Once he let go Ryoko fled to the door leaving Hotsuma to reflect on what just happened. He smiled and walked to the hospital bed not regretting any of his actions.

Ryoko teleported herself to the door of Tenchi's room, she took in a deep breath and exhale. Turning in front of his door she straighten out her black kimono dress and was about to knock when his door fling open. Ayeka stood before Ryoko with no expression written across her face. Ryoko felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and tears welling up in her face, 'Did he choose her?'Ryoko asked herself.

"Pardon me, Miss Ryoko you're blocking my way." Ayeka said, making room for Ayeka, Ryoko watched as an expressionless Ayeka walked to her room not turning back. Tenchi sat on his bed with his head down in his palm, Ryoko walked in unaware of what she will be told. Ayeka went in her room and upon hearing tenchi's door shut she opened hers, and crept alongside the wall and over to the other side where it's dark and hard to see someone in the area.

Inside, Ryoko stood watching Tenchi; she didn't dare to ask a question. Tenchi ran his hands through his hair, from what Ryoko could've saw Tenchi was red in the face, not with embarrassment but with some sort of sadness and anger. "Ryoko, please take a seat next to me." Tenchi ordered politely.

"I…I rather stand." Ryoko stammered as Tenchi looked up at her. "Ryoko, I…have made a decision. It was a hard one, if I might add." Tenchi said as he got up.

"Tenchi, I…I am sorry for forcing you into making this decision. I was a bit selfish." Ryoko said.

"No, I needed it. I want to tell this though. I love both you and Ayeka very deeply. With out you guys my life would be boring. I see one as a Sister and I see the other as someone I want to spend my life with. Ryoko I can talk to you about anything and you understand you're like a sister to me. And- "Bull…YOU think of me as a sister, Tenchi!" Ryoko yelled as she came into Tenchi's face.

"Ryoko is not what you think, Can I finish my sentence?" Tenchi asked frantically. Outside Ayeka heard the commotion going on in the inside. 'Can she just hear him out?' Ayeka said in a whispered.

"Fine" Ryoko said as she crossed her arms tapping her left foot on the bedroom floor. "Ryoko I think of you as a sister, mother, brother, and a girlfriend." Tenchi confessed in front of a now shocked Ryoko.

"oh." Was all that came out of her mouth, "Oh…ok," Ryoko said again as she made a nervous chuckle as she scratched the back of her hair. Tenchi came up to her and hugged her, Ryoko reluctantly returned the hug. As she wrapped her arms, tenchi tightened his grip around her waist.

Outside, Ayeka gave a hesitant smile and approached the door and opened it. The two inside looked towards the door, looking at Ayeka. Ayeka had given a stern look before giving a smile of 'I'm so happy for you' and pulled Ryoko and Tenchi into a group hug.

"I'm really happy for you both. Ryoko you've won and I have to let that go…it would be hard but you have real love for tenchi. Just as long as you make him happy…I'm happy." Ayeka admitted giving a kiss on Ryoko's cheek.

"Unbelievable" Tenchi said as he saw and appreciated the way Ayeka was acting. "Yea…same here, but thank you Ayeka." Ryoko added.

"Well it's late so I will be going in, Goodnight." Ayeka said as she left the two. "Goodnight", "Goodnight Ayeka." Both Tenchi and Ryoko said.

Watching Ayeka leave, Ryoko started to blush as she went back into what once was her dream, to find herself alone with Tenchi in his room. "So I am going to go, now. Goodnight." Ryoko said as she turned around to teleport, Tenchi held her waist from behind.

"Why, when you can stay here." Tenchi asked. That made Ryoko blush.

"No not tonight. It will be more exciting if we wait 'til tomorrow." Ryoko suggested

"Alright, So…Goodnight then, Ry." Tenchi said as he released Ryoko with a smile.

"Goodnight, Tench." Ryoko said.

* * *

To Be continued………………

Please Review.


	5. Accepting or Denying the feeling Part 2

Whispering Love

Chapter 5

By: Leesa G.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, due to the extreme heat I was a bit lethargic, but now im back in full swing with new ideas. But I want to say this: On this website, I want you all readers to take in consideration of writers ideas and don't judge how they make the character. I have had a lot of that in my reviews in past stories. (A/N: I promise not to leave you all hanging it was the heat, sorry: ( ) Please Review, Thanx.

* * *

The occupants of the Masaki household woke up feeling fresh and replenish for the brand new day, Ryoko come downstairs with a smile on her face, and what made it unusual is that she address every single occupant in the room, even Ayeka was a bit taken back. Ryoko took her seat and waited for breakfast awaiting Tenchi, who came down afterwards allowing breakfast to begin.

As everyone ate and chatted, Tenchi put down his chopsticks and stood up. He looked at each person, and he cleared his throat and spoke, "Well… I obviously have an announcement…that's why I am here…yea…so…I have made an decision and I chose Ryoko, even though she will be in my life starting from now, keep in mind I love each and every one of you dearly. And without you all, my life will be dull and uneventful, so thank you." Tenchi finished as he took back his seat and held ryoko's hand. Ayeka felt a lump in her throat and her stomach queasy at what Tenchi said she wants to show tenchi that she can take it maturely but she psyched herself out, she wasn't taking it lightly.

"I am very happy for you two" Said a content Sasami, following nods and applause of approval from Mihoshi and kiyone.

"Alright... Son…I hope you are deciding to elope now and make your mother and I grandparents." Nobuyuki joked as he pulled Tenchi in a head lock. "I don't think Tenchi should think like you, Nobuyuki. Having a child should be the last thing on his mind, after college and marriage." Yosho answered as he sipped his Green tea from a mini-sized bamboo cup.

"Thank You, Grandpa." Tenchi said. Ryoko held Tenchi's arm with a jovial expression on her face. "Oh, you don't have to worry I'll make sure Tenchi finish school and marry before we will spend our time living in Sin." Ryoko said as she made circles on Tenchi's chest with her mouth pouted.

"Ryoko, how dare you use such content around a child?!" Ayeka shouted across the table.

"Do you know where Washu is?" Sasami responded as she stared at her spot. "No sasami, See Ayeka, she is not listening." Ryoko answered mockingly as she continued to draw circles on Tenchi chest. The rest at the table just laugh and talked about matters and just spent quality time chatting away.

After breakfast, Ryoko took a little visit to the lab. Inside the lab, Ryoko to the middle of Washu's headquarters and she found Hotsuma, with his legs kicked up on a floating cushion and reading a book that was in Washu's lab.

"Where's my mom?" Ryoko said.

"She is asleep, Good Morning to you too, _dear."_ Hotsuma said with a grin as he closed the book. He stood up and Ryoko took noticed of his attire. He wore something modern to his other outfits, this one was a black collard shirt with black pants, and his glasses were replaced with a black frame.Ryoko had to admit it made him look even more attractive, but dodge her eyes away.

"What you mean 'Asleep'?" Ryoko asked in a annoyed voice. "It's not like her to be sleeping at this time."

"Well, I guess she is finding time for herself." Hotsuma said as he crossed his arms and stood in front of Ryoko, as he gave her a long stare with his piercing blue eyes.

"…I'm going to wake her up." Ryoko said to get away from him. Hotsuma reached for her wrist and stopped her.

"Let her be…she needs her rest." Hotsuma said, Ryoko tried pulled to from his grip but he wouldn't let up.

"Can you please unhand me? This is the second time and you need to let me go now." Ryoko sternly replied.

"…ok since you asked nicely." Hotsuma joked, but suddenly turned serious afterwards, "Where did you go last night?" Hotsuma asked as he placed both hands on her shoulder.

"None of your damn business, Hotsuma!" Ryoko yelled as she brushed off his hands off her shoulder.

"Good Morning, My...two… _quiet_ demons." A voice came from the far left, both heads turned to the direction of an open door, with a little figure approaching wearing crab pajamas.

"Oh Good Morning, Washu sorry, that we woke you." Hotsuma said politely as he came directly behind Ryoko, placing his arm over her shoulder.

"It's ok, Hotsuma. Ryoko, I didn't hear you say 'Good Morning' to me." Washu said as she perked her ear in ryoko's direction.

"Good Morning…_Mother."_Ryoko said as she fought to get Hotsuma arm off her neck.

"You two make a cute couple." Washu said as she watched them both, "Mother, you know my situation right now." Ryoko said as she struggled with Hotsuma who jokingly fought back, who stopped suddenly at the word '_situation.'_

"Did you two talk last night?" Washu asked.

Ryoko scratched the back of hair and found something interesting on the floor, as she felt Hotsuma eye's look down upon her. "No." she had uttered.

Washu didn't bother to respond because Ryoko basically never obey her. "I believe the house should know about your presence, Hotsuma." Washu said as she came closer.

"You think they are ready to know, that they are two space pirates in the house now. Especially Tenchi wouldn't be okay with it." Hotsuma admitted, next to him Ryoko nodded to his comment.

"He is right, Tenchi would have a cow." Ryoko said.

"We just may have to tell them before dinner" Washu suggested as she went back to her room.

Hotsuma looked at Ryoko, Ryoko glance at Hotsuma before rolling her eyes and leaving the lab, as she walked away Hotsuma laugh mocked her, and he resumed reading his book.

As the rest of the household did chores, Ryoko seek to find Tenchi. She saw him practicing alone in a shaded area where the ground was naked of grass. As Ryoko could see there were wedges of wood protruded from the ground as Tenchi jump from one to another. She admired the way he moved in the air as he made sure to make contact with a hanging log.

Tenchi stopped to take a breather, Ryoko approached him. "Why looks whose getting into shape before our little rendezvous in a couple of hours?" Ryoko smirked.

"You know if Grandpa sees you, he wouldn't let me train alone anymore." Tenchi said as he placed his arms on around ryoko's waist.

"…Well I just wanted to see you, I grew a bit bored." Ryoko said, Tenchi rose an eyebrow "Aren't you suppose to be helping out with chores today, just a while ago I heard Ayeka's voice complaining."

"I'm going to be your wife Tenchi; I figured that if I am going to be your wife I shouldn't even lift a finger." Ryoko said as she pointed her index finger and tapped it on Tenchi's nose.

"Sneaky, huh? But I would appreciate it to have an active wife not a lethargic one." Tenchi responded as he place his forehead to hers.

"Okay, well I am not going to hold you up." Ryoko said as she parted and dematerialized.

Throughout the evening, Ryoko reluctantly help out, and keep in mind it's only for Tenchi.

As sunset began, the household headed back to the house. Mihoshi was knocked out after kiyone found her eating iron eggs from Achika's grave site, Ayeka helped kiyone carry mihoshi, while Tenchi and Ryoko followed in the back.

Upon returning to the house Ryoko headed to the lab. Once inside she found Hotsuma and Washu chatting. "We're back." Ryoko said as she approached.

"Good. Are you ready to be introduced, the correct way?" Washu said as she got up.

"Somewhat." Hotsuma responded.

The trio walked out the lab and into the living room, Hotsuma was remaining cool. Footsteps were heard coming down and Ryoko looked to Hotsuma for a reaction, but there was none. It was Ayeka, she appeared in thought until she reached the bottom step, Washu took that time and left for the kitchen, once Ayeka turned in the direction for the table she looked up and glanced in Ryoko's and Hotsuma's direction before heading for the kitchen.

"Did she see me?" Hotsuma asked a bit bewildered.

"I don't think so." Ryoko said until a loud screech was heard. "I think she did now."

Ayeka suddenly rushed out of kitchen, "What is that heathen, doing in this house?!" she yelled pointing the accusing finger.

"Heathen!" Hotsuma yelled back, Ryoko heard footsteps rushing down the stairs and saw startled Tenchi come down.

"YOU!" Tenchi yelled as he rushed to Hotsuma with an attack speed. Washu rushed out and stopped Tenchi. Ryoko held Tenchi back, as he struggled to get the hold of Hotsuma. Ayeka stood with her arms protecting sasami.

"Calm down, I need all of you to sit down and relax." Washu ordered, by then Mihoshi and Kiyone came down in time to hear Washu. Just as she ordered, the household sat down awaiting Washu's announcement. Hotsuma stood next to her and Ryoko sat beside Tenchi, this made Hotsuma clinched his jaw as he felt a pang of jealousy.

"Hotsuma's is here as my guinea pig." Washu lied causing Hotsuma to look at her. "So I have him here to run a couple of test." She continued. Tenchi interrupted her, "After you done, you take Him back where he belongs." Ryoko looked at Tenchi in utter shock and amazement; she never heard Tenchi made a remark like that.

"Tenchi, I know you're upset, it's going to be alright, trust me, Tenchi." Washu said while she pouted.

"Okay Washu, if he does any harm to anyone present in this household, he'll be gone in an instant." Tenchi said as he tightened his grip around Ryoko's shoulder.

"I'll make sure of that, Tenchi." Hotsuma said with a half smile.

"Okay. Okay. Welcome Hotsuma to our humble home, my name is Sasami." Sasami said as she arched her back. Hotsuma bowed "Pleased to meet you."

"Its time to eat you guys the food is getting cold." She added rushing to the kitchen with Ryoohki in towed.

As the others took their seats, their were arranged in a rectangle with Washu sitting alongside Hotsuma, Yosho with Nobuyuki, Tenchi and Ryoko, Sasami and Ayeka and Mihoshi and Kiyone at a miniature table.

Ryoko fed Tenchi with shrimp and noodles, causing Hotsuma to take a glimpse of the view that made him curse under his breath. Washu heard and nudge him. "So, Tenchi, did you sign up for your art to be shown in Tokyo's art exhibit?" Noboyuki asked as he stuffed his face.

"No not yet." Tenchi said as he took a spoonful of rice from Ryoko.

"Say, Hotsuma don't you have a talent?" Washu asked.

"I've played a piano…and sing." Hotsuma said as he sipped down his Miso soup.

"Oh that is nice!" Mihoshi said.

"You used to sing and play a piano...shocking. Tenchi, haven't you started to play the piano, that your dad got for you last Christmas" Ryoko rebated as she continued to feed Tenchi.

"Oh Yea," Tenchi muffled between chews as Ryoko kept putting food in his mouth.

Hotsuma cleared his throat and looked to Washu ignoring the background chatter, "when his dinner going to be over?"

Washu playfully nudge him, "Don't worry, and are you jealous?" Hotsuma raised his left eyebrow, "Jealous of Tenchi, are you for real. No!" Hotsuma lied as he turns his attention to the rest of the family at the table.

Once dinner was over Hotsuma took a walk outside until he found a tree and climbed his way up. He had a fantastic view of Okayama prefecture. Below him he heard voices; he leaned over and caught sight of cyan hair. He slowly climbed over to the next limb to get a view, there he saw Tenchi pulled Ryoko into a hug and kiss her on her neck. Ryoko's face was filled with pure happiness, on the limb Hotsuma crouch down and examine the situation in front of him.

"I think we should get back to the house and go to your room and get it on." He heard Ryoko said in a flirtatious way.

"No." Tenchi said playfully as he squeezed her tight.

They spent a couple of hours under the tree and the time they spent Hotsuma watched. Tenchi left Ryoko there as she takes in the night's air. It wasn't long before she acknowledged the presence above her.

"How much did you see?" She asked. Hotsuma smiled, a bit surprise, he materialized beside her.

"You two were kissing like school children." Hotsuma said as he took a glimpse down at her. Ryoko chuckled and got up from her position.

"Why are you really here?"Ryoko asked.

"I'm really here for you, _princess_." Hotsuma admitted as he turned to her. "I came back have a second chance with you, the first time I was ordered by my master to harm you but I didn't know you that well. And this time I want to make it the way I wanted to live my life. I have strong feelings for you, Ryoko. And it's not helping that I see you with _school boy_." He said.

"I don't believe you." She turned her back on him, walking a few steps away. He turned her to him and held her at arms length. "I'm serious Ryoko, I came back to be with you. I love you."

Ryoko scanned his eyes for a hint of the untruth but there was none. "…Hotsuma…I can't…I'm in love with Tenchi." Hotsuma clenched his jaw and walked behind her to the tree, he was silent. Ryoko looked at him, not able to find the words to say.

"I'm sorry, Hotsuma." She said and disappeared. Hotsuma tightened his fist, "I'm sorry too. But I will get you one way or another, Princess."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Whispering Love

By: Leesa G.

A/N: Thank You for the review everyone very much appreciate it. I am learning Japanese now so that's why they have been a lot of delays. Sorry! (Arigatou)

* * *

"Tenchi, Ryoko! Wake up time for breakfast!" Sasami called out downstairs. Tenchi turned in his bed, and sighed. He sprawled his arms in a stretch and suddenly felt a solid form next to him. He rested on his right elbow and throws the blue covers over to find a sleeping Ryoko.

Tenchi turned red, 'Did we…do it? Oh kami please don't tell me that we did it!' Tenchi thought as he allows his head to drop back on the pillow. Ryoko heard his thoughts and smirk and raise her head, "Oh but wouldn't it be great if we did" she purred as she nuzzled her nose into his neck, causing Tenchi to yelp in surprise.

"Ryoko, I think I am about to keep you out of my room, before any of _that _happen any time soon." Tenchi said as he got up to put on his red shirt.

"Oh…I promise not to get you aroused but it's so fun to tease you, Tenchi." Ryoko said as she pouted.

"So you like teasing me, okay Ryoko. Let's see how tonight's going to go." He said as he walked out the door leaving her to ponder. "What do you mean by that, stop teasing me!" she said as she grabbed him. Tenchi laughed as she tried to do get him to say what he meant, Ryoko begged over and over, causing Tenchi to become a bit annoyed. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, he wore a serious expression making Ryoko think she had won but then he smiled, "Just as I said, Let's see how tonight's going to go." Tenchi said as he jokingly left her in the room. Ryoko pouted, calling his name repeatedly out the room. Downstairs the Masaki household heard her and they immediately knew that they were on their way down.

"Tenchi, what did you mean by that?" Ryoko asked again in her blue kimono inspired dress, while blocking Tenchi's way begging to get in answer. "Ryoko, come on, please just sit down for breakfast." Tenchi said as he laughed and grabbed her shoulders leading her to the table.

Washu and Hotsuma again sat next to each other; Washu was busy grabbing a variety of breakfast bits and pieces and putting it on her plate, while Hotsuma occasionally eyed Ryoko and Tenchi. Washu notice Hotsuma was picking over his food, 'I know both you and Ryoko are of the same race and eating is just a subconscious item, but it will hurt Sasami if you don't eat.' Washu said telepathically. Hotsuma just look her way and continued to pick over the food, washu just sighed and presume to eat.

Ryoko ate her food occasionally attempting to feed Tenchi because Ayeka kept shouting at her that Tenchi can fend for himself. Hotsuma silently chuckled, he was thankful that Ayeka was around to stop the two at their public affections with 'family'.

As breakfast came to an end, and the girls set out for chores, Tenchi's grandfather approached Hotsuma before he turned to go back to the lab with Washu.

"Lord Kasuhito." Hotsuma address him as he sensed the presence near him. "Hotsuma, what would you say about helping Tenchi out in the fields, today?"

"…Do you think that is possible? Tenchi and I have bad blood. We are not compatible what so ever." Hotsuma said but saw the expressionless face that Lord Kasuhito pulled. "With all do respect." Hotsuma then added.

"Compatible or not, you two have to find a way to get along." Yosho said as he crossed his arms. "Your men of high stature, and should respect one another." Hotsuma look on before nodding his approval.

"Your wish is requested, Lord Kasuhito." Hotsuma bowed.

"Thank you, now get going." Yosho responded while chuckling to ease the tension, watching Hotsuma as he teleported. With him gone, Yosho sighed, "What did I just do? Tenchi is going to upset." He said as he walked into the lab.

Walking inside he saw Washu typing away on her big screen computer. "You are one sneaky _grandpa _aren't you?" Washu said with out turning his way.

"I know, I guess Ryoko's going to destroy you, and Tenchi's going to yell at me for us meddling in their love life." Yosho responded as he took a seat next to her. Yosho took noticed of Washu's attire; she wasn't wearing her usual outfit. Her attire consisted of an Orange short sleeved hood with a short green pants.

"My, Washu, You seem to be dressing like Tenchi now. What is the cause?" Yosho said, "I just decided to take a break of the purple outfit, after all I can't always be consistent in my attire." Washu answered taking a glimpse at him. "I see. So you think Hotsuma and Tenchi will begin to fight for Ryoko's affection? He didn't say but I can tell."

"I know, I won't say that having Tenchi and Hotsuma together will be a problem that is…on our case. But if anything does happen, there will be Love, Tears, and perhaps Death. Hotsuma is capable of going to the extreme; I went over the footage of her and him fighting in a backwater planet. And If I may add Hotsuma is quite powerful, Ryoko was easily overcome by fatigue." Washu replied while nodding at her theory.

"Only Tsunami, knows what will happen in the near future." Yosho admitted causing a nod of agreement from Washu. "Well I am going now, Miss Washu." Yosho said as he got up. "See ya!" Washu said as she observes Tenchi before Hotsuma's arrival.

* * *

.Out in the Fields.

Tenchi plowed the dirt with beads of sweat running down his face. The weather was extremely hot, and he cursed himself for ever taking up field work, but he had to work in the fields no matter what. As he plowed, he heard a 'Phasing' sound come from behind him; he immediately thought it was Ryoko. He smirked as he remained still. "Ryoko, What did I say about sneaking up on me? It's not the time, I told you that you will find out tonight. Now go back and do your chores."

"Oh really? I was thinking more down the line of accomplishing your Grandfather's wishes" the deep voice said behind Tenchi, he bit his bottom lip as his eyebrows forwarded, "Hotsuma. What are you doing here?" He said in anger as he turned around.

"Don't need to be angry, Tenchi. I just came to help you out. But I can see you don't need it." Hotsuma said as he observes the field.

"You didn't come here to help me; you come here to start trouble." Tenchi said as he tighten fist.

"Oh. Did I mention 'Trouble' is my middle name?"He laughed.

"This… isn't a… laughing matter." Tenchi said in a low cold tone. "OH. It isn't...well it wasn't a laughing matter when Ryoko spotted you kissing Sakuya." Hotsuma said as he draws close. Tenchi's head shot up.

"What…What are you talking about?" Tenchi stammered. "You know exactly what I am talking about, Ryoko saw you, and you're the reason why she came with me to space, I couldn't see her hurt any more. I filled that void that was in her. I have what she wants, you don't" Hotsuma said making Tenchi looked on not able to find the words to say, because what happened in Tokyo, Tenchi blamed himself.

At the shrine Ryoko lay down on the steps basking in the sun's heat as she thought about what Tenchi statement meant. Ayeka who was brushing off the steps caught site of Ryoko, "Well you were doing good, for the last couple of days now you go back into your lazy self." Ayeka commented.

"(Arghh) Can you let me be, Ayeka. Can't you see I am in a deep thought?" Ryoko said as she stood up.

"No." Ayeka flatly said as she put the upper part of the broom stick in Ryoko's face. "Well too bad princess." Ryoko said as she dematerialized. "That woman is no good. I can't see how she can be a wife to Lord Tenchi." Ayeka complained as she reluctantly presume to brush off the shrine steps.

Ryoko appeared over the fields looking for Tenchi, she looked down and she saw Tenchi and an unknown person, she disappears and reappears behind Tenchi. It was Hotsuma.

"What ARE you doing here?" Ryoko asked coming between the two men. Hotsuma wasn't expecting her at all.

"I'm just here, helping out Tenchi, but he doesn't need my help." Hotsuma lied. Ryoko raised an eyebrow and looked to Tenchi who was stunned at Hotsuma's conniving remark.

"…Hotsuma…you son-of-a." Tenchi uttered softly but fought back the words, he breathed hard as if he ran in a marathon, he wanted to just pound Hotsuma's face in the dirt but not with the site of his future wife to see.

"Tenchi, what's wrong?" Ryoko ran over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tenchi wrapped his right arm over Ryoko's shoulder. "Nothing sweet heart there is no need to worry." He said as he kissed her in front of Hotsuma. Hotsuma hissed but regain his composure and smiled. "Now isn't that a good couple. Ryoko you're lucky to have a guy like Tenchi."

"What?" Ryoko was lost of words, so was Tenchi. Hotsuma laughed menacingly and disappear. Ryoko and Tenchi look to each other, "What was that all about?" Ryoko asked, Tenchi smiled "I don't know. Let's go back home." They walked home holding hands but both held different worries but shared the same confusion.

In the lab Washu had a little one of her inventions sneak out into the fields to watch the events that had unfolded. "This doesn't look good" She said as she put a hand to her head in an imitated headache. Suddenly she heard the door open; she turned to find Hotsuma a bit, disgruntled.

"What's the matter?" Washu questioned.

"I blew it! I don't know why I am so evil, even Ryoko looks at me as the villain!I need to convince her i am not evil. What can you do, Miss Washu?" He said, it was a pondering silence, until Washu was about to give her input and Hotsuma started again. "I got it! I know what I'll do. With my plan I am sure to get her for sure." Hotsuma said as he walked off and into his new room Washu installed.

Washu looked at him, and once he was gone she made a loud sigh, "So much for that."

Later that night, Hotsuma snuck out and went to the cave. At the entrance way he looked behind him for any followers but there was none. He walked down in the belly of the cave, where Yugi's chamber lit up a light blue.

"Yes, it's me. Master, oh no wait, I mean Yugi." Hotsuma corrected himself feeling a bit glad that he wasn't owned by someone.

"I have come here to request, that you may bring forth someone. May you bring Sakuya forth?" Hotsuma requested awaiting a response of color from Yugi. It took almost a minute for her to respond, the color was mixed, indicating confusion.

"Oh, you see, Tenchi needs to see Sakuya again. He is still in love with her, and he can't move on, with all the house trying to get him to be cheery he is still not letting up. So can you?" Hotsuma begged.

The aura around Yugi glow a bright blue, and a figure appears not quite distinctive with the nonfigurative with the features but he knew for certain it was her. When the light glow disappears, Sakuya's features were noticeable. Her short hair was now long and flowing to her butt. Her eyes slowly opened; when she saw Hotsuma she was a bit confused.

"Who are you?" she asked. Hotsuma smiled "Don't worry, I have came for you. Do you remember Tenchi Masaki?"

"…Tenchi, yes I do. I miss him so much, is he okay?" Sakuya asked.

"Oh yes, dear. He is okay. He misses you dearly, Sakuya." Hotsuma reassured her. He placed a triangle on her forehead. "Now with this, you shouldn't remember seeing me, but your memories of Tenchi and the other girls will remain. Okay?"

Sakuya looked at him now not remembering who he was. Hotsuma smiled with accomplishment as he but his forehead to hers. Hotsuma transferred the information about the direction of the house into Sakuya's memory.

"Did you get it?" Hotsuma asked. "Yes." Sakuya responded.

"Good. Now you will appear at the house when the sun light appear at the mouth of the cave. You will stay here tonight, understood?" Hotsuma said.

"Okay." Sakuya said as she lay on the cave ground, Hotsuma took off his jacket and laid it upon Sakuya's body. Hotsuma left her and returned back to the house, happy that the start of his plan is beginning.

In Tenchi's Room

Ryoko rested her head upon Tenchi's chest. Her bangs were a bit sweaty and she felt flushed of her energy. "Now I get it this is what you meant." She teased as she bit her lip. Tenchi hair was equally as wet with sweat. "Yes, but I guarantee grandpa will have my head if he finds out." Tenchi said as he drew circles with his finger on Ryoko's shoulder. Ryoko mumbled in responds and later fell asleep, Tenchi kissed her on the forehead later followed in slumber.

To be continued…..

Next chapter, Sakuya has come back to Tenchi, but how would his relationship with Ryoko would interfere with his old love?

And would this make Hotsuma superior and would he finally get Ryoko?

Stayed Tuned

Review please!!


	7. She is baaaackk!

Whispering Love

By: Leesa G.

A/N: Thank you for the awesome reviews, I am learning Japanese for the past 5 days and let me tell you it's hard. LOL. Thank you for reading my stories, its makes me happy that you all take time out to read it thanks again later.

* * *

Once morning came, the Masaki household followed the usual morning routine, except for Ryoko and Tenchi who was still sleeping due to their midnight rendezvous that lasted for 4 hours. As Sasami prepared the last meal to be put out on the table, she saw all the members of the household; she noticed that the two were missing. "I wonder what's keeping them back?" she asked the little cabbit on shoulder, it gave a worried meow in response. "Oh well, let's get this out for everyone to eat, they may come down soon." She sighed walking out of the kitchen.

In Tenchi's room, Tenchi and Ryoko slept so peacefully. Ryoko moved in his arms, and open her eyes. She crept over Tenchi's sleeping form and look at the time. It read 8:48 am. Ryoko shot up from the bed shaking Tenchi. "Wake up! We are late for breakfast!" Ryoko shouted phasing into her day clothes. Tenchi at first thought he was still dreaming only to be pulled into reality that he and her was late for breakfast. Ryoko was already gone by the time he got on his clothes, "So much for your help." Tenchi muttered before running out of the room.

Ryoko teleported into the living room trying to conceal her anxious emotion, and running her hands over her blue and yellow dress before sitting. She cleared her throat, "I overslept, that's all." And presume to put food on her plate, she dodge all eye contact."You of all people here don't do much, how can you be so tired that you overslept? Ayeka commented

Sasami smiled knowing the answer to Ayeka's question, "So now, there won't be any left over's. But where's Tenchi?"

"Right Here" Tenchi said as he came down the stairs. Sasami turned, "Oh there you are, are you feeling well? This is the first for you to come late for breakfast."

"I know I am sorry…" Tenchi voice trailed off at the sound of a bell ringing. Hotsuma silently sipped his tea to hide his smile but silently chuckled. Washu looked at him, 'What did you do?' she asked telepathically. 'Oh nothing…really' He said as he drink his tea. Washu shrugged her shoulders and continued to eat.

"I wonder who that could be." Nobuyuki asked as he got up to answer the door, since he was closest to the door way. As he went to the door, Tenchi sat down still curious to know who came this early in the morning to the house, so did the others.

"Did anyone here, plan to have someone over this morning?" Ayeka asked as she looked around at the others, seeing everyone shake their head she continued to wonder.

At the door, Nobuyuki prepped himself made sure there wasn't any food in his teeth. The bell wrong again, "Just a second, I am coming" he said and went to the door, and then opened it. In front of him was a girl about Tenchi's age with long cascading dark purple hair, with deep blue eyes.

At the Door

"Good Morning, there. How may I help you, are you lost?" Nobuyuki asked.

"No. Mr. Masaki, Don't you remember me?" the girl asked.

"I'm afraid I don't…hold on…you look like a girl that Tenchi brought here for his anniversary, but her name was Kumashita…or…kurashito. One or the other, I believe but her hair was short though." Nobuyuki told her.

"Kumashiro, Sakuya." The girl stated.

"Yea, that's it Tenchi's friend, and may I add, she was quite pretty, reminded me of his mom. In fact, you do too." He said. "That's because I am her. It's me Sakuya Kumashiro!" She said as she placed her hand upon his shoulders.

"Oh My, You look different." He said surprise as he looked up and down at her noticing her breast in the observation, "Wait 'til Tenchi see you. Please come inside."

In the living room the other's waiting in anticipation, to know who was at the door until they heard footsteps coming their way they began to eat again.

Nobuyuki stood at the frame of the door, with a goofy smile on his face. Tenchi looked up, "Who is it, Father?"

"Tenchi, it's someone here that you haven't seen in ages." Nobuyuki replied causing the other's to look up.

"Girl or Boy" Ryoko asked

"Girl" Nobuyuki answered.

"Well, let me see that floozy, right now. So I can give her a piece of my mind!" Ryoko shouted.

"Calm down Ryoko, don't chase away the guest." Tenchi said as he rubbed the side of her cheek.

Nobuyuki stepped out; they heard him speak to the unknown person, "its okay. Come in." this gave an idea that the person was scared by now, probably after hearing Ryoko's voice.

There were footsteps and the person stood at the door way now, Ryoko and the other's gasp except for Hotsuma. 'So you brought Sakuya, here didn't you Hotsuma?' Washu asked telepathically.

"…." Hotsuma laughed.

"What is she doing, here?" Ayeka stood up along with Ryoko, who pointed the accusing finger. "Yes. Why is she here?"

Tenchi stood up shocked, he looked at her. Sakuya looked at him, smiling as she approached.

"…Sakuya…" Tenchi muttered, before Sakuya could get closer Ryoko blocked her way. Sakuya shot back, "What you think your doing?" she asked.

"You're asking me what I am doing! I am blocking you for touching my Tenchi, got it? Now step back!" Ryoko pushed her away. Sakuya had a flashback from the time, she came to visit Tenchi, and as Ryoko went through her bag, Ryoko pushed her until she hit the ground. Sakuya was about to retaliate, when she was held back by Tenchi who took the position between them.

"Girls, please. Calm down especially you Ryoko." Tenchi said. "…But Tenchi she…" Ryoko began but was stopped by Tenchi.

"Now, please. We will eat breakfast and then talk about it later, Okay? Sakuya, do you want to join to have some breakfast with us? Tenchi asked trying not to question how in the world she got here or anything to make her feel even more uncomfortable.

"Thank You. Yes I will join you all." She said as she sat with Mihoshi and Kiyone, and breakfast presumes a bit quietly. No one dared to say a word to each other because the slightest word or sentence would cause another argument.

Hotsuma contained himself through out the whole ordeal. Washu would occasionally try to communicate with him telepathically but he wouldn't respond.

Once Breakfast was over, everyone sat on the couch as they tried to solve this whole 'nightmare' in Ryoko's and Ayeka's P.O.V.

"So, how are you, Sakuya?" Tenchi asked.

"I'm fine, Tenchi." She responded with a smile as she placed her hand on his. Ryoko was seated between them because she didn't like that fact of them sitting together. Ryoko hand was pinned down by Tenchi's and Sakuya hands. Ryoko instantly rose her hand up and it disconnected their hands.

"Now listen here, Sakuya! Don't you dare touch Tenchi, you understood? This is your second warning." She said as she shake her index finger at Sakuya was sitting on the edge of the couch on her right.

"As I said before, I am fine." Sakuya commented again after being interrupted by Ryoko, who just sat there with her mouth agape after Sakuya totally ignored her, Ryoko was about to say something again when she was pulled by Ayeka to the other side. Now Ryoko sat with Ayeka and Sasami along with Washu and Hotsuma, who laughed to himself, at ryoko's childish antics.

"I missed you, Tenchi. How long has it been?" Sakuya asked.

"About two years now because you looked so different you hair is long and you look a bit mature now." Tenchi said.

"Well that explains it. You look a bit old, Masaki." She laughed causing Ryoko to sneer in response. On her left, Ayeka took noticed of Sakuya's attire. Sakuya wore a kimono similar to her purple kimono. What Sakuya wore was white with a matching obi and printed pink cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was in an up do, with her bangs coming resting on top of her eye lid. Ayeka had to admit she was a better match for Tenchi.

Nobuyuki occasionally read the newspaper, as he listened to the conversation. He surprised to find, an ad for a nice restaurant in Tokyo. He thought to himself, 'Well, Tenchi and Ryoko is a couple. But this restaurant seems really nice for Sakuya and Tenchi to get together, and catch up. I guess we have to distract Ryoko a bit. I'll talk to Tenchi later.'

Ryoko and Ayeka found it a bit boring, both got up and Ayeka went to her room and Ryoko went outside. Kiyone smiled at Sakuya as she had responded to one of Tenchi's questions, but then realized that they had to go it was there patrolling time. One by one the household dispersed leaving Tenchi and Sakuya talking.

Hotsuma went out to check on Ryoko, he didn't find her at Funaho but behind the shrine in a field where the grass reached to the hip, it over looked the shrine and the house. It was a remarkable view. He easily spotted Ryoko on the ground, with her left ankle on top of her ankle.

"What are you doing here?" Ryoko said with her eyes shut.

"Just come to check on you." He said

"Well I am fine, now leave." Ryoko said turning on to her right side.

"Why are you a bit jealous of Sakuya? I have to admit she is better looking now then before." He said taking a seat next to Ryoko.

"That's what happens when two years have past. That hair of yours a growing a bit too, If I am not mistaking I saw gray strand in it just the other day, you better be careful before you're mistaken as Lord Kasuhito." Ryoko said still not turning.

"What gray hair?" He asked as he examined his front mane. He heard Ryoko laughing.

"You are so into your hair." She said as she got up and crossed her legs in a lotus position.

"How do you feel about Sakuya, being here?" He asked her.

"What you how do I feel? I hate the girl. What more can I say?" Ryoko spat.

"You know it wasn't her fault in finding Tenchi, after all Tenchi is all she remembers. I don't blame her for being attached." Hotsuma as he lay back on to the grass.

"Do you hear yourself? You are sympathizing with that girl."Ryoko said.

"Yep, I can connect to her also. All I remember is Yugi, Tsugaru, Matori, Washu and you. I can't even remember my past life. I don't even know if I had one." Hotsuma said looking down. Ryoko looked at him, with sadness in her eyes.

"Wow, you had it rough. But one question" Ryoko said, Hotsuma looked up, "What?"

"Was Tsugaru a guy or girl?" She asked scratching her head

"A guy" Hotsuma flatly said. "OH, I was thinking that too, but then I began to wonder all over again."

"Just like you did on the base" He said, Ryoko looked a head of her remembering the times where she always thinking about earth, until the time where Hotsuma actually broke up their bond.

"Yeah, the same time you were attempting to kill me." Ryoko said as she got up and walked up the hill to a cherry blossom tree. "Ryoko, I didn't mean too." Hotsuma said as he followed her.

"Oh really, then what you were trying to do, just to have an excuse to touch me, beat me, and torment my mind when you turned into that hideous creature!" Ryoko shouted.

"I did that so you can kill me. Well you didn't really, but I just wanted to quit the mission. It was you who was at the door when you overhear me talking to Yugi. I did that so she can think I am still going with the plan. To be honest I didn't want you to go back with Tenchi. What we did in space, made me feel as though that was the person I was." Hotsuma admitted. Ryoko was now listening to him, she reluctantly felt sorry for him. The fact that Sakuya has returned and Tenchi and her having to be a couple she don't know how things will go, and with the pent up emotion now overcoming her she cried. She burying her face in the arms, and brought her knees to her chest and cried.

Hotsuma knelt down before and tried to bring her head up, but couldn't so he sat before her until she was done. It took about 3 minutes for her to stop. Ryoko brought her head up; her cheeks were red, causing Hotsuma to chuckle at her. At first Ryoko, was about to smash his face in for laughing at her but she found herself powerless and began to laugh with him.

Ryoko pulled out a box from in the grass; it was wrapped up in a red and white cloth, taking the cloth off she opened the box and there was two Saki bottles. She took the out along with two cups and pours the liquid in each.

"Now let's drink our sorrows away." She toasted and they drank their first cup. Five minutes pass and 10 cups of Saki later, Ryoko and Hotsuma found themselves heavily intoxicated. They brought up old times and bad times but laughed at them instead.

"Ryoko, you know I love you a lot." Hotsuma confessed.

"Awe, come on Hotsuma that's the Saki talking." Ryoko said as she taking another swig.

"No. I'm serious." He said with a serious expression causing Ryoko to stop, and then he smiled and laughed.

"Well in that case, I love you too!" Ryoko laughed along.

They spent the rest of the day drinking Saki, when they ran out there were another 3 boxes that Ryoko had hidden. When they were too intoxicated they fell asleep.

Night has fallen and the others were inside for dinner. Sakuya and Tenchi spent the day talking and hanging out and haven't yet told her that he is in a relationship with Ryoko. Dinner came and goes, and there was no sign of Ryoko and Hotsuma. Even Ayeka began to worry, even though Ryoko is now her ex-arch nemesis.

Tenchi was starting to think that Ryoko got jealous and ran away again, but also Hotsuma is no where to be found.

Back in the fields, Ryoko found herself resting her head on Hotsuma's chest. She got up and her head pounded like 4 hammers bashing her head continuously. Hotsuma felt weight move on his chest, and he opened his eyes to find Ryoko holding her head.

"Hangover, eh princess?" he said as he put her head straight, "That's not a good posture, to put your head when you intoxicated."

"Well it makes me feel better." She said

"Dinner, we missed dinner!" He shouted as he got up, hurting ryoko's head.

"Ahh, my head is sensitive to sound." She complained as she fought to stand

"Come on, I think they having a search party for us" He said as he grabbed her arm, and lift her up. When he picked her up, ryoko's head fell back as if she was dead. Hotsuma instantly got an idea, and he teleported to the crowd of the Masaki household with her in towed.

Below they shouted her name, with flash lights darting from one corner to another. Ayeka thought to herself, "Where can you be, Ryoko? Where?" as she moved to a tree, but there was no sign of Ryoko. Tenchi shouted her name; he didn't have a flash light but as if grandfather taught him to look into the dark with no aid of a flash light. He used his five senses to guide him.

"Where can she be?" he whispered. Sakuya felt worried about Tenchi and she went over to him.

"No sight of her?" She asked. "No I am afraid not." Tenchi responded.

Washu typed on her computer, she saw an entity coming near them on the screen. "Something is coming our way, be on the look out."

The search party takes heed, they heard footsteps. Mihoshi hid behind kiyone, terrified as to what may be coming. Sasami squinted, and yelled, "Its Hotsuma!" everyone took a deep breath. Hotsuma held Ryoko, "I saw her on the ground, I think she drunk herself to sleep." He told the others, Ayeka approached him, "Well, that's what she does best. At least she is unhurt."

Tenchi came and took Ryoko away from him; he reluctantly said 'Thank You' and stormed off to put her to bed. The rest had followed but Washu and Hotsuma remained.

"You and Ryoko, had fun?" Washu said as she folded her arms. "Not quite but I wanted to be there for her. She is hurting." Hotsuma replied.

"Oh by you, you brought back Sakuya; at least this wouldn't be on me. It would be your fault if Ryoko does something to herself if anything sparks between Sakuya and Tenchi. One thing, don't be selfish with Ryoko, just be there for her, this is the last time you would do something like this. If you do something again, you going back to Yugi or by my guinea pig. Okay?" Washu said in nasally laugh leaving Hotsuma to ponder.

'Maybe I am being a bit selfish. I really do not want to go back with Yugi, I'll just leave.' He said as he flew up and phased away. Washu who didn't make it to the house yet, look back and saw him leave, she smiled sympathetically and walked in the house.

* * *

To Be Continued……

Did you like it?

What's your favorite part?

Please Review……


	8. Chapter 8

Whispering Love

Lisa Boyce

* * *

This chapter is a bit on the MATURE side, trying not to disobey rules.

* * *

"What were you doing with him?" Tenchi asked Ryoko, who was sitting on the bed while he paced back and forth in front of her.

"What were you doing with her?" Ryoko repeated. It was a silence between the two as they stare at each other, not believing that they accusing each other. Tenchi looked at her before putting a hand through his hair, he laughed out loud in disbelief.

"Sakuya…and I spend the day catching up on things" Tenchi said taking a seat beside Ryoko. "Well so was I with Hotsuma" Ryoko answered.

"So we spend the day catching up with ex's to sum everything up." Tenchi said scratching the back of his head. "Sakuya was your Ex. Hotsuma was my Ex…partner...in crime. They are two different Ex's, Tenchi." Ryoko sternly said bringing her face closer to Tenchi's causing tenchi to be taken back a bit as he felt her breath on his mouth. Tenchi stared at her lips as she said those words before making eye contact with her. "I guess you're right, I'm sorry." He apologized softly, "I am sorry too." She said softly back. Tenchi brought his hands to her face and kissed her, all was disregarded as they fell in each other embrace. Tenchi held Ryoko close, "I am sorry if I had hurt you" he muttered lustfully. Ryoko raised her head to meet his face; she smiled and rolled him on top of her. "Apology accepted that's why tonight you have to do all the work."

In Tokyo, Hotsuma walked to the big Victorian styled mansion. He wasn't in the mood to fly; I guess his kind, when unhappy make themselves one with the human kind and forget about their abilities. He approached the door, the door was an ox colored door with gold handles. It was beautiful; it would be more stunning if the doors would open up. Hotsuma cursed as he tried to pry open the door, he looked for other ways to get in the place. The door suddenly opened, to find a brown haired man. Hotsuma looked at him from head to toe. "Who are you?" he asked, the person wore black glasses with thick rim, short hair and slim in body type. The person was the same height as Hotsuma.

The person stretched their neck and brought the glasses down so his eyes were above them. "Hotsuma!" he shouted before he could respond the person brought him into a bear hug. Hotsuma still didn't know who it was. "It's me, Tsugaru!" he said as he tugged on his vest. Tsugaru dressed a bit classy from his usual yellow shirt and black pants. This time he wore a black collared shirt, and a black dressed pant with a gray vest.

"Tsugaru…Tsugaru, You look different more grown now" Hotsuma said as he walked in.

"I can say the same for you, is that a mustache I see?" Tsugaru commented as he leaned into Hotsuma's face. "Um…No, and how come you're here?" Hotsuma asked taking a step back from Tsugaru.

"I was shot by those two detectives, thought I was a goner until I found myself a couple of distance away in some bush. It took me a while to find this mansion; I thought you were in it but I was wrong. Sorry I intruded" He said.

"That's okay, have you heard from Matori?" Hotsuma asked. Tsugaru looked to him sympathetically before looking down with his hair covering his features. "Matori was killed by Yugi, from what I got from her thoughts before she died. She said something about wanting to kill all of the Masaki clan other than just killing Sasami alone."

"Are you serious? I thought Matori was Yugi's favorite. I mean Yugi and Matori were more like friends than you and I would compare to be." Hotsuma replied.

"Yea but Matori had more mouth than the both of us, sometimes she just keeps going on and on that it will make someone snap but enough of Matori, how you got back on your feet?" Tsugaru changed the subject.

"Long story, Believe it or not I spend time at the Masaki's. It wasn't so humble, but it felt good to be around a family, I don't know what it is but I think I was taken away from a family and I that's why I feel empty. Ryoko is the only woman I have ever been so drawn too, we are from the same race and she has a mother but why I don't have?" Hotsuma said.

"You have it tough, you are love struck, and I thought you didn't have any emotions." Tsugaru said impressed. "I can say the same for you. You seem not to be interest in any of the females of the Masaki clan."Hotsuma crossed his arms exposing a curious expression. Tsugaru responded in laughter. "You think I am gay…I do have a crush of Princess Ayeka. But that's nothing to blab about. I just want to take the single route as of right now."

"Oh, so I am going up to my quarters now." Hotsuma said as he makes his way to his room. He was in desperate need of being alone so he can bash himself for not getting Ryoko the way he wanted to.

"That…was amazing." Ryoko said as Tenchi lay next to her. "I think we should have more fights more often." She added. "Ryoko that's not all a relationship is all about, okay? This can become unhealthy for the both of us." Tenchi said as he brought Ryoko to his chest.

"Either way you still would do it, if I started it." Ryoko purred. Tenchi took in a deep breath, "Sometimes you are too much to handle for me; however that's why I love you." Tenchi and Ryoko lost all their energy from the night's activity that eating dinner was last on their minds.

Once morning came the household was active again, Sasami was lively as she prepared breakfast. Ryoko made her way to the lab expecting to see Hotsuma but he was nowhere in sight.

"Mom, are you alone in here?" Ryoko asked Washu who was typing away on her halo-top. "You bet I am." She said not breaking a glance in her direction. "Where could he have gone, is beyond me." Washu answered the up coming question for Ryoko.

"Oh." Ryoko suddenly had an idea. "Say mom, do you have the camcorder you used when you were video taping me secretly still."

"Of course, however for what purposes?" Washu asked as she headed over in the storage area pausing waiting for Ryoko's answer.

"Environmental purposes." Ryoko lied. Washu handed her the camera and pushed her out the lab. "I'll come out when breakfast is done sasami would leave a plate for me, therefore don't bother me. Okay!" Before Ryoko could respond the door was shut in her face, "So much for that." Ryoko muttered. By then, Tenchi and the others were at the table.

"Ryoko what are you doing with that camera?" Tenchi asked.

"Oh, I bet it's to record the next rendezvous." Ayeka whispered behind her hand.

"Very funny, it's for Environmental reasons." Ryoko confirmed.

"Environmental Reasons" Everyone said in Unison.

"Since, when you are so involve with the environment?" Sasami asked with Ryooh-ki meowing in response.

"I thought you mostly destroyed the trees and kill bugs and all." Mihoshi blabbered.

"I think its great, Ryoko." Sakuya responded. Ryoko slightly sneered but Tenchi bumped her shoulder to stop her.

"Thank…You." Ryoko forcibly responded. Breakfast went by smoothly, Ryoko prepared to go as she dressed a bit modern with a brown hood and blue jeans with a white knitted hat, Ryoko hated the cold.

Ryoko teleported from the Masaki residence, to the front of Hotsuma's mansion,

"I should do that more often, saves plenty of time." She walked up to the door and knocks several times.

"Coming, hold on a sec." Hotsuma said as he made his way down the staircase. He opened the door to find Ryoko on the other side. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"So I can't visit an old friend." Ryoko said mockingly. Hotsuma blocked her way from seeing the rest of the house. Every time she moved he does the same, "That's enough." Ryoko said as she pushed him aside.

Ryoko examined the inside of the home; Hotsuma grabbed her by the arm. "Ok that's it for today; please don't plan on coming back here."

"Why not, this house gives a homey feeling to it." Ryoko said.

"Leave!Go back home!" Hotsuma shouted, motioning for her to leave. "Not now, I need you to teach me how to play the piano." Ryoko said, Hotsuma stopped and looked at her.

"I thought Tenchi knew how to play." He said, "Well he is out in the fields and this gives me time to get out of chores for a while, so how about it?" Ryoko said grabbing Hotsuma's arm and taking him up the stairs. As they were gone, Tsugaru came by the doorway and folded his arms, "Hotsuma you are a real lady's man" he laughed as he went back in the study.

In the piano room, it was a large space with a body length windows. Ryoko took in the vicinity, the burgundy carpet felt fluffy under her feet. And above her a chandelier hung with diamonds of different shapes. "This place seems to have a theme to it, does it?"

"Yes it is modern Victorian." Hotsuma said from the back room. Ryoko took off her jacket and the Kodak video-camera she pressed the record button and placed it on top of the piano.

"Oh, it's very elegant." Ryoko said trying to sound rich as she tapped on the C chord and F chord along with the A chord causing Hotsuma to sneer. The chords Ryoko played were horrible, they were so horrible that Tsugaru responded looking up at the ceiling, "Oh kami, help that woman learn to play right."

Ryoko stopped suddenly as Hotsuma came closer to her, "That was horrible wasn't it? I have the video camera to record the notes."

Hotsuma reluctantly nodded his head. He taught Ryoko the basics hand areas, at times Ryoko would blush as Hotsuma placed himself behind her to give further knowledge of the piano. Very seldom Hotsuma would make eye contact with Ryoko before moving on to other topics. Ryoko allowed Hotsuma to play while she recorded. She kept the camera steady at Hotsuma's face, totally forgetting that she was to record the chords he played.

"Ryoko, Record the chords not me!" he shouted causing Ryoko to laugh, "I am sorry." Hotsuma laughed along with her. By sunset the lessons were done, and Hotsuma held the door opened for Ryoko as she put on her jacket. "So, same time tomorrow?" Ryoko asked with her eyes begging for a 'yes'

Hotsuma stared at her, "What….oh piano lessons. I think I may be busy." Ryoko raised her right eyebrow, "What you mean busy? It seem like there is nothing to do here."

"To your knowledge." He responded with a smirk. Ryoko rolled her eyes and made her way to the porch and waved as she disappears. As she was gone Hotsuma gave a deep sigh, "Thank God for that" he said running his hands through his mane. "I hear that" came Tsugaru. "Your in love with her, aren't you? And here you play hard to get." he added.

"Yes, I have to stop myself before I do something to her. After all she will be married to Tenchi soon." He said.

"Your life is so dramatic, thank Kami i am single." Tsugaru said going back into the room, leaving Hotsuma to think to himself, as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Reviews!!

Do you like it?

Hotsuma is being a bit distant with Ryoko, is Ryoko trying to win both Hotsuma and Tenchi?


	9. Shadows in the Cave

Whispering Love

Hey thanks for the wonderful Reviews keep them flowing they are a big help! Please feel free to review this chapter and tell me your thoughts about it. It's now a game of cat and mouse (Lol) no just joking, it's now a love triangle and Ryoko is in the middle of it. What will happen to her, Stay tuned to the other chapters to find out!

* * *

Shadows in the cave

Ryoko reached home just in time for dinner. She went up to Tenchi's room, to find him meditating in a lotus position. Ryoko teleported inside trying not to make a sound, she eased off the hooded sweater and changed into her home attire. During the time Ryoko came in the room Tenchi occasionally peeked from the side of his eye. Ryoko came over to him and examined his face before giving him a peck on the cheek. When she left the room, Tenchi who pretended to be in deep thought unfolded his legs and got off the bed. He saw the camera bag on the ground, he was about to open it to look at the footage Ryoko took and at that moment she came back in the room.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked Tenchi who was in the bending position. "Oh nothing" he yelped scratching the back of his head.

"Really, are you sure, because it looks like you were trying to take a peek of my video recording?" Ryoko said as she put her arms around Tenchi neck.

"Oh does it? Well that's your opinion." Tenchi smirked kissing her.

It was time for dinner; Ryoko had put the video camera in her room because she didn't want Tenchi to see the video of her being at Hotsuma's.

"So Ryoko how was your one on one time with nature?" Ayeka asked as she brought the rice bowl over.

"It was serene, couldn't ask for anything better." She said grabbing the rice bowl from Ayeka. "Better because it was away from you." She added.

"Don't start." Ayeka threatened causing Ryoko to chuckle in response.

"You have to show us the footage one of these days." Sasami suggested with Ryoohki meowing in agreement.

"Good Idea, I want to see Ryoko's work." Sakuya said smiling at Ryoko. Ryoko gave a smug smile at Ayeka.

"Okay Tenchi, the train is coming through" Ryoko said as she directed a spoonful of rice in his mouth. "Come on Ryoko, I am not a kid anymore." Tenchi whined but reluctantly opened his mouth for the food.

"Well I need all the practice I can, for our future child." Ryoko rubbed against his cheeks. "Hey Can you stop, will ya?" Tenchi blushed. "It's not good to speak so early on the future anything could happen before that time." He added.

"Lord Tenchi's right, it's too early to talk about that now, such shortcomings are very prominent in this society, tomorrow is never promised." Ayeka said while picking over her rice, as she spoke she remembered the time where she was suppose to been married to Lord Yosho but as she said tomorrow is never promised. Nothing was written in stone that said 'Lord Yosho would Marry Princess Ayeka'

"Stop, I hate to hear those things, once Tenchi and I play it safe, I am sure that our future wouldn't be disrupted." Ryoko said trying to shake off the uncomfortable feeling she had. Tenchi just laughed to himself; once Ryoko want something by all means it will occur no matter what. Sasami just looked on this wasn't a conversation for her nor even Yosho who detect a bad omen was to happen very soon, and for Nobuyuki who was daydreaming about Tenchi and Ryoko's Love making and the excitement to hear that he will be an Grandpa one day, such joy. And Sakuya who listened and just smiled at the comments made between the three. To be honest, Sakuya was quite jealous of the fact of Tenchi having a child, not from her but from someone else.

Dinner went very well; Sakuya helped Sasami with the plates. Tenchi set out for chores and Ayeka helped Lord Yosho with the Shrine. Ryoko was the only person who stayed back; she went to Washu's lab.

"Mom" Ryoko called once inside, she took a seat on the cushion and floated towards her mother. As she got close she saw Washu typing away on the computer.

"What are you doing?" Ryoko asked as she peeked over to see the data display. "I believe I should be asking you the same thing." Washu answered making eye contact with her.

"What you mean?" Ryoko asked. "I know where you were, Why did you go to his house? Can't you see he is trying to stay away from you?" Washu said.

"Hotsuma is trying to stay away from me, how so?" she replied with her arms folded over her chest. "Well, he left of course. Ryoko he doesn't want to fall in love with you anymore, he left the night when we all were looking for you. He was kind enough to bring you back to us in his arms, but he didn't want to be selfish anymore. He decided to leave so you and Tenchi can be together."

Ryoko stared into her mother's eyes surprise at her words. She couldn't find anything else to say back. Washu sensed that her daughter was not able to gather her words, and to prevent an problem, she told her to think about it before she say anything more, and escorted her out the lab.

Ryoko turned her back to the lab and sighed. She cursed herself before going outside. "Why am I doing this?" she muttered before flying up to the sky and disappeared.

Tenchi plowed the dirt, occasionally wiping the sweat from his face. He was unaware of the presence that walked behind him as he plowed.

"Lord Tenchi." Ayeka called out, but Tenchi didn't hear. She called out again but still no luck, she looked to the person beside her. They nodded and walked a little closer to Tenchi.

"Tenchi" Lord Kasuhito called out, and immediately Tenchi stopped. "Yes Grandpa, what is it?" he asked trying to slow down his heart rate. "Lady Ayeka needs to speak with you. Please." He allowed Ayeka to come forth, "Tenchi I don't know what Ryoko's up to, but I think you should check the video. I mean it's strange that Ryoko would start to have some type of hobby involving nature when her long time hobby is drinking sake when she is alone. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Lady Ayeka is right, I feel there is a bad omen that is about to come. And I can feel it coming from you and her also that other young man even though he is miles away now. But isn't strange that he just disappeared, be careful Tenchi, this doesn't seem good." Lord Kasuhito said before leaving Ayeka and Tenchi alone, before he left he told Tenchi he is off for the day.

"This is getting strange now, that it has been brought up to me. I knew he was missing but now I wonder why he left with out saying anything." Tenchi said. "The video may tell we have to get the video. After all she was a bit hesitant for me to watch it." He added.

"Yes, we must." Ayeka replied as they walked back to the house.

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!

What you thought about this Chapter?

What Ryoko is going to do when she gets into Tokyo? Is she going to be with Hotsuma?

How the other's going to feel about the video? What will Tenchi do?

Next Chapter will be 10, Full of surprises and Shocking news to be unfolded stay Tuned!!


	10. It's out in the open!

Whispering Love

Lisa Boyce

Thank you for the Reviews; this is my favorite Fan-fic. So much sweat and lack of sleep go into this.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoko materialized in front of the mansion, she instantly hugged herself as the fall breeze hit her body. '_I hate the cold' _Ryoko talked to herself as she made her way to the doorway.

_Boom… BOOM…boom!_

"Hello is anybody there!" she shouted and placed her ear against the door to hear any movements with her keen hearing that she was blessed with.

_Boom…BOOM….BO!_

The door instantly opens causing Ryoko to tip over a bit, "Are you mad, woman!" Tsugaru yelled. "It's cold out here, I don't like the cold!" she yelled back.

"Well too bad, Hotsuma is not here, so freeze your ass out there!" Tsugaru came close to closing the door on her when her arm stops him from doing so.

"Where is Hotsuma?" Ryoko stood with her arm still stopping Tsugaru from closing the door. "He is at the bar…most likely…I am busy now so can you please go…go away!" Tsugaru then successfully close the door after a brief tug-of-war.

Ryoko sighed as she walked down the steps of the mansion, and made her way to the gap on one of Tokyo's streets the fog enveloped her.

"Where have you gone Hotsuma?" Ryoko worried unaware that Hotsuma was staggering to the end of the block. Hotsuma was highly intoxicated and he was forced out the bar because he had become a bit too violent. Hotsuma tried to find support from the wall but fell with a thud onto the scarcely used sidewalk.Ryoko approached the corner just in time to see Hotsuma on the floor.

"Hotsuma, Are you okay?" Ryoko went over to his still form. She raised his body up and placed his back to the wall still in the seated position. Hotsuma made a grouchy sound and muttered some words that Ryoko didn't comprehend.

"You're a mess!" as she caught a whiff of his breath, she placed his arm around her shoulders and hoisted him up. "Leave me alone, woman!" Hotsuma complained as he fought to stay in his place.

"No, you need to go back to the house you need to rest." Ryoko said as she struggled with his weight. Suddenly she heard a not so pleasant noise coming from Hotsuma. "Hey there bucko it sounds like you want to throw up, get away!" Ryoko immediately separated herself from Hotsuma nudging him forward, with the amount of force that Ryoko gave him Hotsuma couldn't even had the strength to regain his balance. Hotsuma fell to his knees, the fog emerges and they disappeared once again.

"Why are you drinking so much, Hotsuma? You are becoming a travesty." Tsugaru said in disgust.

"Stop insulting him, Tsugaru. Won't you just go back in your hole of a study?" Ryoko shouted on the behalf of Hotsuma. Tsugaru went back to the library, in his case he didn't do it because Ryoko told him to but it's just that he had to refrain from actually having a physical fight with her.

Hotsuma got up and trailed over to the banister of the golden stair case and hoisted himself up on each step. Ryoko stood by his side just in case he may need her, like if that will be happening. Hotsuma made it to his room with out's Ryoko's assistance. He fell flat on his bed, not aware that Ryoko followed him inside. Ryoko took notice of the beige ceiling with golden flowers imprinted on it. The walls matched the ceiling and the bed had a golden headboard. Hotsuma's bed was a king size sleigh bed, he laid sprawled out. Ryoko took off his shoes, she looked to his shirt and then to his sleeping face. 'Should I?' Ryoko asked herself. She sat beside him and placed her face close to his, there were mere inches from each other. His breath was steady, he was asleep. Ryoko took the time and unbuttoned the 1st button, she looked at him and he remained still. 'What is she doing? Why is she undressing me?' Hotsuma asked himself, lazy to seek the answers. Ryoko reached to the 4th button it she got a glimpse of midsection. She erased the though that ran through her head, she was soon at the 7th button when Hotsuma suddenly grabbed her hand and look straight in her eyes.

"Thank you but no thank you." Hotsuma replied. Ryoko caught site of the scene and blushed, "uhh…sorry." She shot up from the bed. "Do you need anything?" She asked. 'I need you' Hotsuma thought to himself before clearing his throat. "No not all, if there is anything I'll get it myself, thank you princess." Hotsuma said as he laid his head on the pillow.

During the time Ryoko was with Hotsuma, Tenchi had sneak in the book bag that Ryoko had put the camera in and headed to the living room with it in tow. "Tenchi, are you sure about this?" Ayeka asked a bit nervous as to what will show on the tape. "Yes, if it wasn't for you and Grandpa telling me I wouldn't be doing this now, I love Ryoko and I trust her but…I am betraying her trust right now." Tenchi replied as he placed the tape inside. He and Ayeka sat side by side and watch as the static exposed a piece of footage of a grand piano. A glimpse of Ryoko was seen before she placed it on top of the object, from Tenchi's and Ayeka's view. Tenchi gulped, 'So she is taking piano lessons?' Tenchi thought, but then started to question if it was true. He and Ayeka gave each other a quick glance, having the same thought but chuckled a bit for being too witty. The piano started to play and it sounded a bit horrible, Tenchi gave a small chuckle and soon his face contorted into hate, he saw the glimpse of Hotsuma.

"That was horrible, wasn't it?" Ryoko asked on the video, Tenchi was appalled. His Ryoko lied to him and the rest of the family. The footage kept rolling, and there were 'Oh my' and 'Tenchi?' coming from the princess. Tenchi was steaming, and then a part of the video had brought Tenchi in to pure anger. The scene showed Hotsuma behind Ryoko their faces were beside each other and they both look like little school children flirting; the old occasional, stare when the other person wasn't looking, and vice versa, Tenchi was beyond furious.

"Well, I'm off. Got to get back to the house, before, they really send an international search party for me." Ryoko said as she stood at the end of the bed. Hotsuma nodded with an ice pack on his head, he had developed a fever. "You're going to be fine." Ryoko reassured. Hotsuma switched the ice pack from his left side to the right side of his forehead. "You better get going." With that said Ryoko was off. Ryoko 

arrived in Okayama and decided to walk in order to clear her head oblivious of what she will get when she get's to the house. It was beyond Ayeka now, that Tenchi has broken the coffee table in extreme anger. "Oh my God, How could she do this, especially with HIM?"

Ayeka saw Ryoko approaching the door, she quieted Tenchi. Ryoko arrived in the doorway with a big gleam smile on her face. Tenchi was about to burst but thankfully Ayeka gently push him away and approached Ryoko. "How was your trip, Miss Ryoko?" Ayeka asked.

"It…was okay. I got a lot of info about the trees I went to, I love the cherry blossoms. I am so connected to them." Ryoko said as she hugged herself. "How could you have collected data of the trees when the camera is here?" Tenchi asked with his back turned.

'Oh Kami, this is going to be bad.' Ayeka thought to herself. "Oh that's simple Tenchi, I was going to bring it but it had too much video's of what I took, that I couldn't record on top of it, you know?" Ryoko said as she went for the stairs. Ayeka spotted the camera beside the pink couch where it can't be seen. Ryoko was heading to the staircase when Tenchi grabbed her by the shoulders, staring at her menacingly.

"Where did you really went, Ryoko!" Tenchi asked.

"I told you I went to film the nature?!" Ryoko shouted back really scared of Tenchi.

"Don't lie to me, where did you really go?" Tenchi asked again. Ayeka felt sorry for Ryoko and she stepped forward, "Tenchi please, stop it this instant." Ayeka said as she placed her hand upon his shoulder. "No. Ayeka stay out of this!" Tenchi sneered as he tightened up his grip on her shoulder.

Ryoko yelped in pain, "You're hurting me, Tenchi" At that moment Nobuyuki stepped in he quickly grabbed Tenchi who fought back clawing the air to get back at Ryoko. Ayeka stood in front of Ryoko, "What has gotten into Tenchi?" Ayeka's response was that of a sympathetic look. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

It's late I'm officially tired but at least I got this chapter up feel free to leave Pm's n reviews thanx later!


	11. Chapter 11

Whispering Love

Lisa Boyce

A/N: Well I have received any reviews in a while but I just will post this next chapter no matter what. Don't forget Reviews, okay you guys love ya!

* * *

The ordinary Masaki dinner was interrupted by the now furious Tenchi, who rather have Hotsuma in prison than eating a pleasant dinner that Sasami cooked out of good will. Instead, Sasami found comfort behind Mihoshi, who began to cry seeing Tenchi so angry, and Kiyone trying to calm down Mihoshi, Sakuya looked on, familiar at how Tenchi gets angry and looking towards Ryoko, who looked really pale, eyes growing large at Tenchi's words.

"Lord Tenchi, you are not serious!" Ayeka shouted. Tenchi stood before trembling with anger.

"You heard me Ayeka I want Hotsuma to be killed. I want you to get your father to further this plan." Tenchi replied staring her dead in her purple depths of her eyes. "No, you don't mean that Lord Tenchi, just take a deep breath, you're tensed." Ayeka tried her best to not get Jurai involved in this mess. "Are you backing Hotsuma, he succeeded in separating this family, taking Ryoko and he is doing it again, he is no good and he should suffer!"

"Tenchi--Tenchi!" Ayeka began before Ryoko interrupted. "It was your fault for not listening to our pleas! You brush it off as if it was nothing…" Ryoko felt a cold shiver in her, when she remembered the times she looked in at the family while Tenchi was away and the trouble that they went through. "That night he kissed me…uh…I…Don't Kill Him Tenchi!" Ryoko stammered forgetting that the kiss that night could put Hotsuma in more hot water.

"He kissed you? You two kissed!" Tenchi uttered trying to get hold of Ryoko but was held back by Nobuyuki. Ayeka placed Ryoko behind her once more.

"Washu, I need you to contact the Royal palace now!" he ordered. Ryoko turn to her, pleading with her eyes. Washu looked at her for a moment and then to Tenchi, "Affirmative." Washu walked off to set up the link to the Royal Palace. Ryoko mouth was parted not knowing what to say, lost of words, tears ran down her cheeks. Ayeka attempted to take her to the room but was stopped by Tenchi.

"No she stays down here." he said coldly. Ayeka placed Ryoko to her right side by the wall and walked her to the couch. Ryoko sob for quite some time, Tenchi walked over to them. He sat beside her, and then placed his arm around her shoulders. Bringing her close to him, he 'shushed' her. "You didn't have to lie to all of us, nor do you have to lie for him." He began, Ryoko shake her head. "Yes, you did lie for him. Ryoko he does not deserve no ones sympathy. I should've realized this sooner." He added. Ryoko was about to respond when Washu's voice interrupted.

...

"Lord Tenchi, it is connected. So you will be talking to the king at any moment." She said. Tenchi parted from Ryoko and placed his hand by her cheek, he reassured her everything is going to be alright before walking over to the monitor. Ryoko ran her hands through her spiky hair. Hotsuma is going to die by her stupid mistakes, he didn't want her with him and she disobeyed his wishes, now he is going to die by something he tried to prevent.

"Tenchi, Good to see you. Is everything alright with Sasami and Ayeka?" Azusa asked trying to spot his children. Tenchi at first was determined to talk to the King now nervous at the sight of him, his purple eyebrows with a tint of gray moved by every word he said and eyes not really having the fire as it used to, stared at Tenchi.

"Your highness, Ayeka and Sasami are fine, they are in good care." Tenchi replied.

"So, what is the reason you've called, boy?" Azusa asked.

"There is a man who have been terrorizing someone in our family and to prevent more trouble we want to get rid of him, before he may do harm to Ayeka and Sasami." Tenchi said unaware of the shock expression on Ryoko face.

"Who is he?" The purple-haired King replied. Tenchi took a moment, and turn to look at Ryoko, he sympathetically smiled before turning back to the monitor. "Hotsuma"

"Hotsuma…Hotsuma, Oh yes long blond haired, blue eyes he was a bounty hunter before he disappeared from space. He is the second feared bounty hunter in the all the Galaxy. He is not the type of guy to mess with I might add. He stole 8.7 billion Jurai from the bank. I want my children to be safe, therefore your order has been carried out, and we will have him by tomorrow morning. Once we have him in custody you must report to the GPX headquarters. Goodbye Lord Tenchi." The monitor shut off and Tenchi gave a sigh of relief. "He won't be a bother to us any more. Washu you see what he caused, from now on there would not be anymore guests. We have to be together as a family and have peace. Okay?" he not only spoke to Washu but to the other's as well.

"Well, if that's the case, mom, you take back Sakuya to where the hell she came from!" Ryoko yelled flying up the stairs and into her room. The family fell silent, Sakuya felt tears formed and she ran out the house. Everyone went their separate ways, Ryoko cried herself to sleep in her room, and Sakuya had gathered herself and now sat with Sasami and Ryohki eating whatever they can get their hands on.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ryoko, You must know Tenchi love you a lot. You're not only his love, but his best friend. I do not blame you for having an attraction for Hotsuma, I mean he is very, very handsome but you have to fight that temptation for the sake of Tenchi." Ayeka said as she sipped her tea, in the candle light of Ryoko's room.

"I went to his home so many times, and he would always want to kick me out. I disobeyed his wishes and stayed. Now I fear for his life. He does not deserve this punishment, I should be for lying and being so freak in' hard headed." Ryoko said burying her head in the pillow.

"Well, you are right about that." Ayeka agreed and began sip her tea, taking a peak at the pirate who shot a glance at her from the pillow. Ryoko was not in the mood, to say something back but just a big sigh, causing Ayeka to chuckle in victory before the pirate to worry about the events that will unfold tomorrow.

* * *

Monday Morning 6:50am

Hotsuma turned over his bed, currently recovering from a hangover. Downstairs, Tsugaru made some coffee and was about to sit down when a loud bang came from the entrance. "What the hell is that?" he said as he approached. He saw a man in white attire with blue and yellow markings on his shirt. He wore a helmet with a tinted black frame over his eyes. He held a large plasma gun over his left shoulder and held it out at Tsugaru. Tsugaru immediately rose his hands up not able to move.

"We have a warrant out for Hotsuma!" A man yelled. Tsugaru looked up to the stairs and ran up, as an attempt to warn him before they get to him. Unfortunately, Tsugaru was hit in the back, he gave a blood curdling scream that made Hotsuma shot up from his bed. He went to the door and opened up a bit. He saw Tsugaru's body on the ground, his upper body was on the upper floor and his lower part was on the stairs. His head was toward Hotsuma door, his eyes were opened very wide and his mouth was opened to show blood coming from it. Hotsuma saw a glimpse of a man coming upstairs, and he immediately recognizes the GPX logo on his hat. Hotsuma close the door and crept over to his bed and tried to summon Gaiyen oblivious that Gaiyen was tied down outside with the police kept guard of it. The door was kicked down and Hotsuma did not have a plan in mind about where to hide, he used the first instinct and that was to go under the bed.

Under the bed Hotsuma caught the site of the Gp's feet moving across the floor. On his stomach he felt weight above him; there were two men in the room. There was a mirror that showed the Galaxy Policemen about to fire from above the bed. Hotsuma readied himself and fired a blast in the policeman direction, the blast dismembered the man and Hotsuma push the bed up catching the surprise of the other police officer. He fired a blast at him too, thinking that it was all done, Hotsuma ran out the room to tend to Tsugaru, four more came in the room and tackled him to the ground. They restrained him and teleported him to the ship.

Once in the ship, Hotsuma was strapped down in a chair. A man came in the room, smiling triumphantly at Hotsuma. "In good health, I see." The man said. "I am Keizo Ai." He added taking a seat before Hotsuma. Hotsuma looked the other way; Keizo looked at him before 

smiling. "So you're that Bastard of a bounty hunter, who stole money from Jurai right?" Keizo said. Hotsuma remained silent. "Answer me!" Keizo shouted getting up from his seat. Hotsuma turned to him, "No." he flatly said. Keizo punched Hotsuma in the face, "Answer me!" he repeated. "No" Hotsuma repeated.

"So you are a smart attic. I heard you had a little fling, with the Prince's girlfriend. You look like the player type." Keizo bated.

"And…what else is new that you heard?" Hotsuma said spitting blood from his mouth. "Oh so it's true?" Keizo said as he walked around Hotsuma. Hotsuma remained silent again receiving another blow to the face.

* * *

Reviews plz they make me happy! Next chapter should be updated within Friday but i have to get reviews for i will not continue the story.


	12. Chapter 12

Whispering Love

Lisa Boyce

A/N: Happy New Year to All! Its been a while, but I am back and thanks for the review now I shall continue.

* * *

Hotsuma sat in his cell, chained from the risk to his ankle.

_FLASHBACK..._

_"Where are you going in a rush?"_

"_I have to go; I have to talk to someone." Ryoko answered desperately trying to get out of one of his holds. _

"_And that person is me." Hotsuma said as Ryoko struggled in his grip._

"_No I have to speak with Tenchi, now would you mind letting me go." Ryoko ordered._

"_Why are you fighting the feeling?" Hotsuma asked,_

"_What feeling, Hotsuma?" Ryoko said cocky. _

"_What…this feeling?" Hotsuma said as he pressed his lips against hers._

_End of flashback._

_

* * *

  
_

Hotsuma sighed burying his head into his confined hands. _How could you be so stupid, Hotsuma? _He thought to himself, as his eyes began to burn, tears began to fall. Suddenly footsteps approach the cell, and Hotsuma shot his head up. It was Lord Azusa. Hotsuma struggled to rise so he can bow to the king but Azusa hand rose to stop him.

"No need, you must have all the rest before your execution tomorrow morning?" Lord Azusa said sardonically.

"What are you saying, Your highness?" Hotsuma asked, wondering if his hearing is betraying him.

"My boy" He began with a snicker, and knelt before Hotsuma, allowing his hand to pat Hotsuma's head repeatedly. "You have stole Jurai's money, interfered with the Crown Prince of Jurai and his family along with Ryoko. You also have been on the run many times before, killed 20 million Juraiians and now tell me, for all the crimes you have committed, wouldn't death be the consequence?"

"With all do respect, your highness. I have died before, and was brought back to life by Washu Hakubi." Hotsuma answered.

"How dare you...How dare you use Washu into this matter?" Lord Azusa responded disgustingly. "Why would she bring a scum like you back to life?" Azusa added, he exited the cell and took one glance at Hotsuma before leaving.

Hotsuma stared menacingly at Lord Azusa retreating back. His past came back to haunt him, and there is no reason to deny it. It was a mere addiction for blood and glory, now here he is sitting in a cell, bound to be executed by morning. He sat in pure silence for at least 20 minutes before footsteps was heard again. It was Ryoko.

Ryoko walked in and stood at the gates. The light coming from door gave her a ghostly appearance. She wore a white dress, somewhat more earthly than her normal attire. Hotsuma looked at her from the corner of his eye, he moved his head to get a better look at her. Before he could say something, the officer approached with the key allowing Ryoko inside. Still, she stood in silence with her hands placed in front of her.

"Good to see you, Princess." He said and then chuckled, "I think the color should be more darker...like black. For I am going to die tomorrow morning." he began to chuckle.

Ryoko face contorted, "No. Your not going to die,Hotsuma. Stop talking like that!"

Hotsuma shot a glance at her, "I wouldn't be in this if your MOTHER did not bring me back, I wouldn't be in this if you never came to the house...I wouldn't be in this if...I...If I never loved you."

Ryoko went over to Hotsuma, she searched his eyes. "I know...it's my fault. I should have known better...now your going to die because of me. I should be the one to be punished, you pushed me away and I did not obliged to your orders." She looked around hoping to see Tsugaru in the corner hiding and agreeing to what she has been saying. "Where is Tsugaru?" Ryoko asked.

Hotsuma was caught off guard by her question, he had totally forgotten about Tsugaru. Tears started to fall once more, as he saw his brother lying on the steps, with blood streaming out of his mouth. Hotsuma started to cry uncontrollably as he realized that Tsugaru was not a part of his situation with Ryoko and Tenchi. Therefore, Tsugaru died a horrible death. Ryoko tried to console him but he moved away from her and found comfort against the cold bricked wall.

Ryoko ran her fingers through his loose golden hair. "What happened?" Ryoko questioned. Hotsuma stared at the wall before him, and closed his eyes once more. "He was killed." Hotsuma answered hauntingly. "And now I am next." he added. Before Ryoko could have said something, Hotsuma grabbed her and kissed her with all the passion that he had. "That would be the last." Ryoko struggled to smile. "Madame, Your time is up." The officer called out. Ryoko turned and nod her head. Hotsuma held on to her hand, "Please, no, no, NO!" He repeatedly beg. The officer had to pull Ryoko and him apart. Outside, Ryoko gave a funeral face, and left. Now Hotsuma is left alone awaiting his execution in the morning.

* * *

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER REMEMBER 2 REVIEW THANX


	13. The Night before Execution

Lisa Boyce

* * *

Whispering Love

Knowing that this would be his last night, and is stripped of his powers, Hotsuma felt obviously weak. His back was against the cold wall of cell, the pirate slept soundly.

"Tenchi..." Ryoko began as she sat down on the queen sized bed.

"Yeah." came Tenchi's replied. After not hearing Ryoko's answer, he turned to her to see a lone tear run down her face. "If it is about Hotsuma...I understand, but--" Tenchi was cut off by Ryoko's outburst.

"BUT WHAT! Tenchi I love you, but people...even good people makes mistakes. Even YOU made mistakes. Now when someone is going to executed after trying to makeover his life. I know you may not want to hear this but Hotsuma Loves Me too! But he chose to not let his feelings get in the way of me being with you. Even when he did not want me around, I came around...I disobeyed his orders. Tenchi, please, convince the Emperor to save Hotsuma's life." Ryoko stared into Tenchi's eyes hoping for him to give in.

Tenchi stared back into her eyes, he can see that she is serious. He tightened his lips and placed his hands on her arms. "I'll see what I can do." Tenchi betrayed his actual reply, he was actually going to say 'I can't' but giving at least hope would allow Ryoko to sleep easily tonight. "Thank You." Ryoko hugged him tightly giving him a peck. "Now let's get a good night's rest for we need to rise early in the morning." Tenchi instantly felt a pang of stupidity, he tried to rephrase his sentence but Ryoko put her hand up, "Don't worry, lets just go to sleep." Ryoko and Tenchi put the covers over them and Tenchi brought Ryoko closer inhaling her cherry blossom scent hair. Ryoko slowly drift off to sleep.

_Dream_

"_**I'm really here for you, princess.**" Hotsuma admitted as he turned to her. "**I came back have a second chance with you, the first time I was ordered by my master to harm you but I didn't know you that well. And this time I want to make it the way I wanted to live my life. I have strong feelings for you, Ryoko. And it's not helping that I see you with school boy.**" He said._

"_**I don't believe you.**" She turned her back on him, walking a few steps away. He turned her to him and held her at arms length. "**I'm serious Ryoko, I came back to be with you. I love you**."_

_Ryoko scanned his eyes for a hint of the untruth but there was none. "**…Hotsuma…I can't…I'm in love with Tenchi." **Hotsuma clenched his jaw and walked behind her to the tree, he was silent. Ryoko looked at him, not able to find the words to say._

_**Dream end**_

Ryoko felt cold therefore she found warmth in Tenchi's embrace. For a moment, she stared at his sleeping face. He was no longer the 17 year old boy she grew to love, but a 19 yr old man who features became manly and attractive; Ryoko may keep close watch on him around other women. The murmur coming from him lull her into her slumber.

"Hey, Ayeka. Do you really believe that father is going to change his mind about killing Hotsuma? Sasami asked as she rubbed Ryoohki's stomach. "Sasami, that is not your concern okay, lets go to bed now." Ayeka replied as she placed the brush on her dresser. '_She seems to forget who I am' _Sasami thought as she nodded her head in approval before putting the covers over her. Ayeka turn off the lights, and laid in bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Hotsuma is like a brother to me, I cant stay there to see him die, a slow and painful death!" Sakuya shouted as she paced back and forth in front of the sleeping Mihoshi and Kiyone. "Sakuya, you must keep it down." Kiyone said. "Sorry, but I am scared." She replied as she sat on her single bed. "I know but please, you need to sleep. Stressing is bad for one's complexion." Kiyone said as she pushed Mihoshi to her side of the bed for her to have room to sleep. "Goodnight Sakuya." said Kiyone. "Goodnight Kiyone." Sakuya replied not before making a quick prayer.

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys for the short chapter. I am sooo tired. Chapter 14 should be up before Monday. So remember Read and Review THANKS


	14. Chapter 14

Whispering Love

by: Lisa Boyce

* * *

Hotsuma laid on the cement floor, shivered every now and then. He used his clothes as a pillow...but it was no use. His eyebrows furrowed as a laceration on left jaw stung, he gripped his teeth in response. His stomach growled for he had refused to eat lunch and dinner, the plates remained where there placed. He could easily retrieve the food, but it was no longer his...it belonged to the rats that come and go without being chased away.

In the halls of the Imperial Palace, a figure tiptoed down the hall and walked outside. The figure took to the grand staircase and then took a short cut to where Hotsuma was held. The walk from the Palace to the Jail was at least 20 minutes. The figure approach the desk, where an officer was dozing off.

"Excuse me." the figure said softly. Silence. "Excuse Me." the figure said a bit louder. Silence.

"EXCUSE ME!" The figure finally shouted, the officer made a yelp. Once calmed down, the officer responded,

"Um...yes madame, your here to see the prisoner."

"Yes." The officer walked over and swipe the Imperial Palace access card, and the first door opened. The next door allowed five minutes of walking time. Then officer repeated the same procedure with the second door. The woman rolled her eyes, '_Any day now' _she thought. It was not long before she was staring at the trembling form of Hotsuma.

"Forty-five minutes Madame." The officer said as he opened the cell, and the woman nodded while walking in. She stared at Hotsuma's sleeping form.

"You shouldn't be here, Princess." Hotsuma said without turning to the woman. "Tenchi, would soon call a search party. This is the last place he would think you would be, let alone, why did you come here?" He asked allowing himself to rest against the wall.

"I couldn't sleep." the woman said. Hotsuma got satisfication from that response, he give one of his infamous smile. Ryoko looked up at him, he was not the Hotsuma she knew. This Hotsuma looked fragile, she frowned.

"You were thinking about me, Princess?" Hotsuma asked as he brought his head closer to her. Ryoko bit her bottom lip, "Yes. Yes I did." she admitted. Hotsuma let his head rest against the wall. There was a good amount of silence between the two.

"So tomorrow is the day that I shall be killed. Can you believe it, I am not ready though. But what can I say, It shall be done. I've been around for while." Hotsuma smiled looking at the ceiling. Ryoko looked on, she just can't believe that Hotsuma has change, his "I-am-never-scared" bravado.

"Hotsuma...Are you scared, tell the truth." Ryoko stared at him intensively. Hotsuma was about to concoct a lie but the look in Ryoko's eyes did not let him cross that path. He cleared his throat, but did not respond. Ryoko looked at him again, "Well, are you?", Hotsuma looked at her hauntingly, "Very."

he said "I am very afraid, I am unaware of what is going to happen to me." there was silence. He sensed that Ryoko wanted him to talk more, so he continued. "I really...really want to be there for you. I feel as though, If I am not around that when times get tough...you wouldn't have anyone to confide in. Even if Tenchi...so happen become unjust, you might need me to set him in his rightful place." They both laughed. Ryoko laughed and then nodded, "Thats true, you know how to push his buttons and put him in his rightful spot."

Hotsuma looked at her, "Promise me...If I am killed, that you would think of me everyday of your life and tell your future offspring about me. Basically, I just want you to remember me, thats all that matters. Having me in your thoughts, just makes me happy because I always have you running through my head always. I'm always wondering about you, I can't help it. So how are the wedding day plans coming?" He changed the subject. Ryoko was caught off guard by the change in the atmosphere, "plans...oh right, everything is coming along great."

"That's it?" Hotsuma asked. Ryoko nodded, "Yep, pretty much." Footsteps was heard approaching the cell. "I don't think my time is up already, who could that be?" Ryoko whispered. She glanced at Hotsuma who was staring daggers at the newcomer, she turned. It was Tenchi.

"Ryoko, It is 2:40 in the morning. Why are you here?" Tenchi asked. If Ryoko could just disappear now she would. She was caught red handed. "I couldn't sleep." Ryoko looked down. "Let's go." Tenchi said directing her out. Ryoko got up and went to Tenchi, "I am sorry." she whispered. "Okay, wait for me out in the lobby. I'll be there shortly." Ryoko went for the lobby, leaving Hotsuma and Tenchi to themselves.

"What are you going to scold me about, school boy." Hotsuma said, never forgetting his infamous nickname he had for Tenchi.

"Leave Ryoko alone!" Tenchi said sternly. "Even though your imprisoned, it is self-evident that you still have a significant influence on her. Did you two engage in any sexual acts, that I need to know about, confess now, cause tomorrow you will have to repay for all the mistakes you made. Now were there?"

"NO! So stop letting that cross your mind. I know Ryoko loves you, I love her also. But she has you in her heart. And I am willing to accept that and not force her to love me. But if you order her around like what you just did just now...and by Kami if I do live, you have no choice but to answer to me!" Hotsuma threatened, from where he sat. but his finger emphasis every word. Tenchi looked on and slammed the gate shut locking by the force.

* * *

End of chapter 14, Its like 2 something in the morning I am tired. I bet there are like a lot of typos or some misunderstanding. I apologize. Good night.


	15. Chapter 15

Whispering Love

by Lisa Boyce

A/N: I am feeling a bit discourage because I am not getting no reviews for Chapter 14, maybe it is because I waited to long to upload Chapter 14. Gomenasai T.T. So now here is Chapter 15.

~*~

"Why on earth were you with him, again?!" Tenchi shouted as him and Ryoko walked back to the palace. Ryoko hugged herself, "I don't know." she said. Causing Tenchi to stop, he turned to her looking directly in her eyes. "Do you love him?" Tenchi asked. Ryoko eyes widen at the question, her mouth opened but her eyes held confusion. "I don't know." she replied and continued her way to the palace. "Ryoko, don't walk away from me." Tenchi said as he block her path once more, Ryoko was stun at his behavior. "Do you or Do you **not** love Hotsuma?" Tenchi kept his hands outstretch and demanded her to answer his question. Ryoko looked him in his eyes for a long period of time, her heart raced then sighed, "No." Tenchi remained in front of her, looking at her he held her hands, Ryoko could feel his hands tighten around hers. "I don't believe you." he said, Ryoko looked into his eyes, there were full of pain and sadness. Ryoko made an attempt to hug him, and he stopped her, he pushed her gently. "Don't Ryoko. You've hurt me, big time twice." He said, he ran his hands through his hair. "The Wedding is-" he began but was caught off by Ryoko desperate pleads to not let him finish. "NO, NO don't say it, please. I love you Tenchi." Ryoko tried to grab him but he kept removing her hands from him. "No, Ryoko. It's off and thats final." He said as he struggled with her.

The two was unaware of three spectators, from above. "This looks bad." Misaki said looking to Funaho. "It is bad, very bad." Funaho responded. Azusa peared out the life size window, "As much as I do want to kill that boy, I may have to hold off on the execution." This made Funaho and Misaki relieved but quickly became serious as they approach their husband. "Why, Azusa?" Misaki asked, Funaho touched Misaki's shoulder, "Please respect Azusa's decision." she smiled at Misaki. "Very well."Misaki said. Emperor Azusa turned his attention back to Tenchi and Ryoko who was still disputing outside, he allowed the satin curtain to fall as he removed himself from the window. He walked over to his wives and held both of them, giving a kiss on the forehead to each of them. "We must go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us in the morning."

"Stop it!" Tenchi yelled, Ryoko stop immediately, his voice is starting to frighten her. He stormed off not daring to look back. Ryoko who was thrown to the ground remained on the spot, relunctantly got up and followed Tenchi to the palace. Upon reaching the door to their bedroom, Tenchi stood in front of the door for quite a while. Ryoko remained in the shadows of the corridor. He went in and she followed. Once the door was closed, Ryoko kept her back against the door not daring to move. Tenchi grabbed two pillows from the king sized bed and place them in a near-by couch. He retrieve a thick blanket from the closet and laid on the couch, placing the covers over his head. Ryoko was about to move, when Tenchi suddenly got up startling her in the process. He turned the couch so he won't be facing the bed and then laid back down. Ryoko tightened her jaw, and walked over to the bed, she slowly unbuttoned her pajama shirt and took off the matching pants. She would've phased into another sleepwear outfit, but was scared at just by the sound of her phasing would tick Tenchi off more. Ryoko now wore a silk nightgown. She move the covers and slipped in the warmth of the cotton covers. Through out the night Ryoko toss and turned and grunted, and Tenchi heard every one. He could not sleep. He rose from the couch and looked over at the bed, the moonlight shined ever so brightly and it gave Ryoko an angelic appearance. A tear ran down his cheek, and he bit his lower lip he cursed himself. He has lost the one person who understands him.

Ayeka woke up and stretched, she rubbed her eyes and smiled at Sasami and Ryoohki who slept peacefully next to her. "Sasami, time to wake up." Ayeka whispered. Sasami eyes slowly opened, "uh...what morning already! I got to make breakfast. Oh dear, I am so late." She said throwing the covers off of her, Ryoohki was thrown on her back in the process. "Wait, Sasami!" Ayeka called out, trying to tell her sister that she was not back on earth, but Sasami was out the room. Ayeka giggled, "1...2...3..." by 4, Sasami was back in the room blushing. "Opps." Sasami said as she went up to Ayeka and hugged her. "Good morning Ayeka, well I can't exactly consider this as a **Good **morning though." Sasami said as she looked at Ayeka with her sorrowful pink eyes. "I know, Sasami. Come on let's make up the bed." Ayeka said trying to make this day a bit cheerful.

~*~

Hotsuma remained seated with his head resting on his folded arms. 'This is the day.' He rose his head letting the tears fall. He heard the door opened, he was expecting to see the officers ready to haul him out of the cell, but instead saw Emperor Azusa as well as Misaki and Funaho. Hotsuma rose to his feet, and bowed, "Your majesty." The Emperor ordered for the officer to open the cell. Emperor Azusa walked towards Hotsuma, with a sinister gleam, as he stood directly in front of Hotsuma. He tightened his jaw and sighed. Placing his hands upon Hotsuma's shoulder, Emperor Azusa spoke. "Today is the day in which you are to be executed..." Azusa trailed off as he walked towards the miniature window behind Hotsuma. Hotsuma felt a chill ran down his back, he took a deep breath and waited for Azusa to finish. "However, your execution has been canceled." Hotsuma walked over to Azusa, "Emperor Azusa..." Hotsuma began but was stopped by Azusa's raised hand. "It may be off, but if you do something foolish again to my kingdom, and the people of Jurai. You are going to be killed no matter what the circumstances are! Understood?!" Azusa shouted, his voice startled both Funaho and Misaki, the officer who dropped the keys to the cell, and perhaps Hotsuma. "Yes- - Your majesty." he replied. "Escort him out of here. Get him clean clothes and a room." he said to the officer. "Yes Sir." The officer rushed over to Hotsuma, once Hotsuma was free the officer directed him to the lobby. "Your free to go." the officer declared but with a bitter tone. Hotsuma narrowed his eyes at the officer, "You know, I never liked you." he said a low, haunting voice. To the Officer's relief a servant had arrive to escort Hotsuma to the palace.

~*~

Tenchi was up and preparing himself in the Juraiin attire. He must admit, he felt like a clown. But he was part of the Juraiin blood line, eventually he'll get used to it. He was about to button his collar when Ryoko arose from her slumber. Ryoko looked in his direction, Tenchi who tried to be distracted, eventually looked into the mirror and they locked eye contact for about 3 seconds and Tenchi left the room. Ryoko feeling defeated walked to the window, she phased into her black kimono with a red obi. Tenchi remained outside with his back against the wall, he was about to visit Ayeka when out of the blue Hotsuma appeared from around the corner. Tenchi looked at him with such shock and disgust. The servant who was unaware of this altercation continued to lead Hotsuma to the room. As the distance grew shorter, Hotsuma tried his best to ignore Tenchi's gaze. In about 6 feet, Tenchi let go a blow to Hotsuma's stomach. Hotsuma doubled over, Tenchi, enraged kicked the living day lights out of Hotsuma. "I hate you, Hotsuma!" Tenchi said, with each kick punctuating the words he lash out. Inside Ryoko as well as many others, ran out of their rooms. Ayeka ran and grabbed Tenchi, bring him to the ground. Ryoko ran to Hotsuma who was about to get back at Tenchi, "Ryoko, move!" Hotsuma said as he tried desperately to get her off of him. Emperor Azusa came from down the hall, he observe the two men. "Hotsuma, you just been set free! And this is what you've done!" he came to Hotsuma, pointing at Tenchi. Hotsuma's eyes widen as he stood, "With all do respect, I did not lay a finger on him! He attacked me first." Tenchi yelled back, "I did no such thing!" The servant, ran up to Emperor Azusa, "Your majesty," she bowed, " I saw everything, Lord Tenchi attacked Hotsuma first!"

"Is that so?" Emperor Azusa voice became low. Tenchi stood up, and looked at Ryoko for a couple of seconds, he knew she saw everything. "Yes your majesty." Ayeka let go of him instantaneously, "Lord Tenchi...what has become of you?" He looked at her sympathetically, he looked around him and everyone looked at him with the same question in their eyes. He stormed out of the palace.

~*~

To be continued...

Well what you guys think? Please Review. Thanx for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Whispering Love

By Lisa Boyce

* * *

~*~

Ayeka stared at the spot where Tenchi once occupied, 'Lord Tenchi, What has become of you? This is not like you at all, my Tenchi...' Ayeka look ahead of her, Hotsuma and Ryoko were sitting on the carpeted floor. Ryoko was dabbing away the blood from Hotsuma's lip. Ayeka grimaced, "What on earth are you sympathizing with him, when your soon to be husband is waiting for you to confide in you." Ryoko ignored her, "Are you okay Hotsuma?" Ryoko asked. The Crowned Princess of Jurai feeling defeated 'humph' and ran off in the direction that Tenchi took. Ryoko glanced at the Princess' retreating back. Ryoko smiled at Hotsuma, "I'm sorry." Hotsuma looked at her, he exhaled. "Don't be so kind, Ryoko," He got up with the help of the servant and continued their journey to the room. Ryoko stood in her spot, she was about to go back in her room but a voice stopped her. "What do you find in my brother that make you leave Tenchi?" Sakuya came from the dark area of the corridor, "What craziness are you talking about?" Ryoko turned the door knob, suddenly Sakuya's hand shot up and grabbed Ryoko by her dress, "Leave my brother alone. You got that?" Sakuya threatened Ryoko. Before Ryoko could respond Sakuya was walking to Hotsuma's room, from her spot Ryoko was dumbstruck. At this point, it feels as though everyone is shunning her. Ryoko walked over to the bed, and dropped herself on the pillows.

~*~

As Sakuya approached the ivory doors, the servant was now walking out. Sakuya saw Hotsuma on the bed, his hands were placed on his temples. "You regret just walking away, not wanting to beat the living daylights out of Tenchi, right?" Sakuya said as she took a seat next to Hotsuma. At the time, he had risen from his inner conflict. He smiled, "I guess you can say that." Sakuya also smiled after his response, but her eyes caught sight of a picture on the night table. "Who is this?" Sakuya asked as she observed the photo of a woman. The woman had black long flowing hair, she wore a contented smile on her face with a neutral expression. In her left hand she propped a floral umbrella that rested against a blue kimono with a floral design. Hotsuma took the picture from her hands, "Its no one." he replied. Sakuya looked at him, this woman had somewhat of an influence on him, "Oh come on, don't lie to me. Who is she?" Sakuya invade Hotsuma personal space, their faces were mere inches from each other. "Well..." he began with deep rich voice, allowing Sakuya's left eyebrow to rise. "...she was...my wife." he confessed. Sakuya eyes went wide in response, "Nani?! You were married?" Hotsuma nodded, but Sakuya was not done with her interrogation. "What happened to her?" she asked, Hotsuma looked at her with 'Are you serious?' expression, but Sakuya is a tough cookie she would bother you 'til you answer. "She died. No more questions." He said as he moved to the window, he peered down and saw Ayeka and Tenchi talking amongst one another outside. "How did she die?" Sakuya said as she crawled across the bed. Hotsuma walked over to a piano that was was coated in gold, with an art nouveau designs basically every where. "She lost a lot of blood, after she had a miscarriage." He said and turned away from her. Sakuya bit her bottom lip, she regrets asking the question, "I'm sorry." From her view, she saw a lone tear fall from his eye, he ran his hands through his golden hair. Silence fell amongst the two. "...She was all that I had. We were quite young at the time. We were so content with each other, we didn't even care what others thought about us. Minutes before she died, I ran my hands through her hair, she smiled at me, then she closed her eyes and they never opened after that. Ever since then...I promised to never fall in love again."Hotsuma said. Sakuya walked over to him, "Your going to be okay. Your strong." Sakuya said before she left the room. Hotsuma sat by the piano staring at the photo, he smiled before placing the photo right back on the night stand.

~*~

Night time fell, and dinner was about to be ready. Ryoko laid in bed throughout the day. Earlier in the day, Tenchi had walked in, he had glanced at her, he relunctantly smiled at the sight of her sleeping form, before heading back out the room. Ryoko laid on her back and propped herself up. She stood up and phased into a white kimono with a hint of a modern flair to it, she walked over to the mirror but she just did not feel satisfied. Ryoko walked over to the Ivory closet and pulled out a white dress with spaghetti straps, with a beautiful floral arrangement in the front. Once she put it on, she head out in the hallway, struggling to put on an small knitted sweater over her seductive dress. At the same time Hotsuma was walking her way. "Finally come out of your room, I see." Hotsuma said as his paced slowed. Ryoko looked at him before nodding, "I was a bit tired." She was expecting Hotsuma to say something but he kept walking, with his hands in his pockets. Ryoko observe Hotsuma, he never, at any time, did that. She later followed.

~*~

* * *

The End

School in the morning, so to all a Goodnight. Don't forget to Review.


	17. Departure

Whispering Love

by: Lisa Boyce

A/N: Well thanx for the review it was well appreciated. Now enough said, here is Chapter 16.

~*~

Voices and clattering of dinner plates filled the dining hall. Hotsuma sat in the middle of Sakuya and Washu, while Washu sat next to Tenchi who sat beside Ryoko...reluctantly. Ayeka could not help but to look over at the two. She sighed and continuing eating her food. Hotsuma was drinking his wine when Sakuya moved closer to him, "I thought those two were over...its funny how they are together now." She whispered. Hotsuma kept his head straight, he did not turn in Ryoko's and Tenchi's direction like what Sakuya had expected, he called for the servant to pour more of the intoxicating drink. Sakuya expected a response by now but there was none. "Did you hear me?" Sakuya asked. "I have ears dont I?" Hotsuma responded. He rose from his seat and bowed to Emperor Azusa and his wives and exit the hall. Ryoko noticed and turned her head back to consuming the exotic food.

~*~

Outside Hotsuma walked slowly down the corridors pondering. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he questioned himself. Both Sakuya and Ryoko has picked up on his strange behavior, and they will be observing him more closely than ever. Hotsuma stopped short of a window on the bridge, an image of his former wife flashed through his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her beautiful face. Hotsuma continue to walk to his room. He sat down on his bed, burying his face in his hands.

~*~

Ryoko spent the whole time playing with her food, she kept thinking about what is wrong with Hotsuma. Tenchi glanced at her, he wanted some tempura sauce on his deep fried vegetables but it was not in arms reach. "...Ryoko, may you pass the tempura sauce?" He asked, Ryoko did not respond she was still in thought. "Ryoko...Ryoko...Ryoko, may you pass the tempura sauce?" Ryoko was brought out her thoughts and reach for the sauce, when she gave it to Tenchi their fingers touch. Tenchi ran his index finger on his right hand, over Ryoko's knuckles landing on her ring finger. Ryoko slowly removed her hands and got up from her seat, "Where are you going?" he asked. Ryoko did not respond, she went to the Emperor and bow to him and his wives and left.

"What is going on, Hotsuma and Ryoko left the room? Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Misaki whispered covering her mouth with her sleeve.

"Oh Masaki, Let them be." Funaho smiled.

~*~

Ryoko's back was against the wall, she ran her hands through her spiky hair, allowing a few tears to run down her face, she wiped them away and walked down the hall. Tenchi opened the door, he looked both ways and called out her name but she was long gone. In the next part of the palace, Ryoko approached her bedroom door. She looked down in the direction of Hotsuma's door. She pondered if she should go and see him. Eventually she decided to visit him, once she was in front of his door, she breathed inward and outward and knocked. Inside Hotsuma, laid across his bed the knock startled him "Come in," he said. The door opened and he expected to see Sakuya or Washu perhaps...but not Ryoko.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Ryoko stood there in front of the door. "I don't know." she said. "I was worried about you." she admitted walking over to the bed seating herself next to him.

"I'm a grown man, I'm fine." He said. Ryoko looked at him, "If you say you are, why are you giving that face." She said.

He looked at her. "What face?"

"A face of sadness." Ryoko said. He turned away from her, staring at the ground. "What's up? You can tell, your secrets safe wit' me?" Ryoko said as she rested on her palms.

"It's a long story." He said as he got up and pour some wine. "However, I am going back to earth and hopefully restart a new life. I've looked in to music production. I can be a composer, just need to contact a recording company, find a very talented singer and I should be fine."

"Sounds like you have everything set. You know what you want to do with your life." Ryoko replied.

"Yeah...I guess I do, huh?" He said. He took his seat next to Ryoko.

"Now that the wedding is off, I guess I'll be returning to earth as well. I also want to start anew. I need to find my purpose in life." Ryoko said.

"You have all the time in your life to do that, enjoy it now. Unlike me, a grown man I need to worry about it now." Hotsuma replied as he sipped his wine.

"So...when are you planing to go back to earth?" Ryoko asked.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon." He answered.

"Where you would stay?" Ryoko asked.

"I'll find an apartment in Tokyo. I had Washu convert Jurai's currency into yen, it should cover the expenses of the housing." He said.

"Wow. So your prepared." Ryoko said with a nod. She later yarned. "I guess I should call it a night. Goodnight." she walked over to the door. She turned around, "Lay off the wine for a bit, will ya?" and left. Once in her room, Ryoko changed into her nightgown and climb into bed.

~*~

The Next Day

(Afternoon)

"Well this may not be equipped like Gaiyan but it would surely get you to Japan in no time." Washu declared as she looked at the ship.

"That's all that matters." Hotsuma said.

"Before you go, aren't you going to wish Ryoko farewell?" Washu asked.

"Let her rest. I am off." he said, "Au revoir." Washu waved. The ship left in a quiet departure. Washu turned around, to her surprise Sakuya appeared from behind the trees. Sakuya walked off, not before giving Washu a dirty look. Ryoko slept through the whole day, did not even get a chance to say 'Goodbye' to Hotsuma. But, she knew she was going to see him again.

* * *

~*~

The End of Chapter 17

Next chapters 18 and 19 The Tenchi gang returns to earth. Hotsuma gets a record deal and a beautiful singer comes his way, however this singer has somewhat of a connection to him from many years ago. Who is this woman? You'll find out.

Read and Review you guys!


	18. Sakuya confesses, Recording contract

Whispering Love

By: Lisa Boyce

~*~

"It's good to be back on earth." Ryoko said as she sipped her Sake. "You can say that again." Washu responded as she reached for another bottle of Sake. "Tell me Ryoko...Do you have feelings for Hotsuma still?" Washu asked as she avoid Ryoko's glare. "Now why would you ask me that?" Ryoko turned her attention away from the Sake. "Because I am your mother, and a concern one at that. Now spit it out." Washu declared.

"I guess I do." Ryoko admitted, "But I want you to do this one thing for me." she managed to changed the subject.

"And that is?" Washu asked. Ryoko shifted in her spot.

"I want to be able to age, I want to know how it feels to grow older. I am only 2,0017 in other words 17 years old, but I want to become a normal person I want to grow old with that special someone... please understand why I want to do this." Ryoko pleaded.

"Little Ryoko, its a big step. If I do it, I'll be worrying that your system would deteriorate. You would get tired easily, even by just walking downstairs to the living room. Even being highly active, such as playing around or fighting with Ayeka."

"Isn't that what a normal human feel when doing strenuous activities. I want to do it anyway." Ryoko allowed her cheek to rest on her left shoulder as she stared at Washu, with such seriousness in her eyes. Washu took a deep breath, "You know your life span may shorten. What I'll recommend you to do is...is to not be stressed out so much because then your system would decrease rapidly, however, I'll respect your wishes and do it."

"Thanks, mom." Ryoko said as she reached over and hugged her slightly grieving mother. "Come into the lab first thing tomorrow morning." The pink-haired Scientist mentioned as she stood up and walked to the house. Ryoko looked on as Washu walked back to the house. She brought her knees to her chest and remained under the presence of the full moon.

~*~

Hotsuma took off his glasses to rub his eyes. He couldn't believe that the money covered such an elegant and expensive apartment. It was not over the top, nor boring...it was just right for him. The furniture style consisted of an Eclectic and a contemporary look. He walked to the back room, and there in the middle was a black grand piano. He rushed over to it, brushing his hands over its keys. He dig through his pocket and place the picture of his former wife on top of window sill. He closed the door of the piano room and walked over to the bar, he poured himself some red wine and walked over to the couch. He decided to turn on the television.

~*~

"Its a beautiful night isn't Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked to the black haired man walking next to her. "Yes it is." he replied looking up at the moon.

"Lord Tenchi, How do you feel about the wedding being off?" Ayeka stopped before Tenchi.

"What can I say, I feel bad about it but, she's just confuse at the moment. I'll give her some time to think stuff over." Tenchi said.

"Oh Lord Tenchi, you are so considerate. But, I don't think you deserve a woman like Ryoko or Sakuya at that." Ayeka said as she walked a couple of feet.

"Or...who?" This voice was not Tenchi's but someone from behind them. It was Sakuya. Ayeka's hand shot up to her mouth.

"Sakuya?! How long you've been there?" Tenchi asked. "Long enough to have hear Princess Ayeka's 'I don't think you deserve a woman like Ryoko or Sakuya.' lecture."

"I beg your pardon?!" Ayeka said as she rushed up to Sakuya, but was held back by Tenchi.

"Tenchi, may I speak with you, **privately.**" Sakuya as she grabbed Tenchi's arm and storm off down the dirt path. Ayeka quickly stormed back to the house, fuming.

"Sakuya, What's wrong?" Tenchi asked as he held her at arm's length as they came to a stop.

"I love you Tenchi, you know that. I would really hate you if you reconsider putting the wedding back on..."She sobbed. "Be with me Tenchi Masaki." she uttered before sobbing on Tenchi's shoulder.

"Sakuya..." Tenchi whispered as he held her. "Please...Please stop crying." Tenchi cooed as he held her tighter.

"I love you so much, Tenchi Masaki. You do not know how much I do." Sakuya brought him closer to her.

~*~

(The next morning)

"Are you ready?" Washu asked Ryoko who laid on a metal slab nude, over some liquid solution. Washu ran her hands through her daughter's hair, she kissed Ryoko's forehead.

"Yes, I am ready." Ryoko reassured with a smile. Washu walked inside a room, that was filled with screens that showed different parts of Ryoko's body. Washu pressed a green button, and the slab lowered Ryoko in the solution. This operation would extract Ryoko's powers, even the ones that are responsible for her youthful look and the one's that block the aging process. Washu had endured almost an hour of anxiety, when the voice command announce the operation was over. Washu pressed the green button once more, and Ryoko's body emerge from the liquid solution. Ryoko was unconscious, Washu ran over to the computer and check Ryoko's vital signs.

"Mom...Mom...MOM!" Ryoko shouted.

"Yes...Yes, I'm here mommy's here." Washu ran to her daughter's side running her hands through her daughter's wet hair.

"Mom, I am so tired." Ryoko uttered. Washu took her hand, "I know sweetheart, you need to rest okay. In no time you will be fully awake. Okay?" Ryoko smiled and closed her eyes. Washu lift up her daughter and haul her off to her bedroom.

~*~

Ring...Ring...Ring...

"Hello?" Hotsuma answered. "Why HELLO there, how do you like your new humble abode." A nasally voice replied.

"Little Washu? I think its great, very spacious. Thank you." Hotsuma respond, "How's Ryoko?"

"Ryoko is doing well. You two should see each other someday." Washu answered.

"Yes, that would be nice. But, I have to go right now. I have an interview with City Records today. I've told Ryoko about this, I plan to become a music producer." Hotsuma confessed.

"Wow, that's great. Well I would not hold you up any longer. So goodbye!" Washu hung up.

Hotsuma put on his black leather jacket, he bought it many years ago but never was in the mood to wear it. He made his to the train station, hoping that it was the right one to Shibuya. He sat down and folded his arms across his chest. He looked to his left, and saw woman looking at him. She was quite young, probably in her 20s, but was deathly attractive. She was drinking something but kept playing with the straw with her tongue. Hotsuma stared at her, "SHIBUYA!" the conductor announced, and Hotsuma quickly exit the train. He ran up the stairs and came out on the busiest street in all of Japan. He located City Records and walked inside. There was a man holding up Hotsuma's name in Romaji.

"I'm Hotsuma." Hotsuma said as he approached the man.

"Hey, my name is Otaro Nakamura. Right this way." The man lead hotsuma to the grand staircase to the conference room. "By the way, I'll be waiting on your hand and foot. I can drive you anywhere you want to go. Basically, I am you chauffeur." Otaru said as he tried to breath and continue to talk again.

"Good to know." Hotsuma said.

"Here, right this way." He turned left of the corridor and stopped in front of a gray door. "Here it is, good luck." Otaru mentioned patting Hotsuma on his shoulder.

Hotsuma walked in, there were 8 middle aged men in the room, talking amongst themselves. "Ah, Hello there, you must be Hotsuma." a man with a receding hairline answered by that time all talking came to a stop.

A couple of minutes passed, and things were going rather smoothly. "Now, we would like to hear what you got." The secretary guided the eight men and Hotsuma to the studio. There, they all stand in the control room, while Hotsuma playing in the other room. He played, 'Forever I do'. Hotsuma was unaware of the nods of approval from the middle aged men. Once he was done, the clapped, "Very good, Very good. We would all like to say...Welcome to City Records. You've just shown us what your capable of doing. Your going to love it here my boy." A chubby middle aged man said. After they left, one man remained. "Hotsuma, please to meet you. I am your manager, here's the contract. Please sign here." Hotsuma did as he was told. "...and here. Good. So tomorrow, same time. You would meet the singer who you would collaborate with. Otaru would drive you home."

"Thank you sir." Hotsuma bowed and exit. Otaru was waiting for him. "Alright man, I knew you was going to get it from the time I saw you. Ah man, you must be thrilled." Otaru rested his hand on Hotsuma's right shoulder as they walked down the corridor.

"In fact I am." Hotsuma smiled. "This is an exciting moment."

As they left the building, Otaru ran towards the van and opened the door for Hotsuma. Taking the driver's seat, he turned to him. "Never been treated like a celebrity? well get used to it, Bro. Where do you live?"

"In the Chiyoda Area, Otemachi." Hotsuma said.

"You know I believe this is a start of a good friendship. Your man of a few words, and I overly enthusiastic for some reason. You might think I am annoying I understand." Otaru laughed. Hotsuma smiled as he looked out the window.

~*~

Washu took up a new habit, reading. Ryoko slept peacefully beside her mother, the phone rang. "Hello, Little Washu speaking. Hey Hotsuma. That's Great. I'm so proud of you. Are you nervous?. You'll be fine."

Ryoko stirred next to her, "Is that Hotsuma?"

Washu peered down at her daughter, "Yes" as she covered the mouthpiece. Ryoko reached out her hand, "Hotsuma?" Washu had left the room.

Hotsuma stopped short of the doorway to his apartment. "Ryoko..." He was lost of words.

"How ya been?" She asked.

"Been better." He replied.

"That's nice. I miss you." She said.

"...oh. I miss you too." He replied.

"When I am going to see you?" She asked with enthusiasm in her voice.

"I'm not sure." He said as he walked in his apartment. "Well, I'll be with Mihoshi and Kiyone when they leave for Tokyo in the next two days. We could meet in Shibuya park at 12pm. How about that?" Ryoko asked.

"..." Hotsuma stared at the ground, lost for words.

"Hello?"

"Ah...that'll be great. See you then." He said.

"Great. Bye!"

~*~

_**THE END **_

_**of Chapter 18**_

To me this chapter was a bit boring but trust 19 & 20 wouldn't be soo boring.

**Preview of Chapter 19:**

Sakuya and Tenchi are caught in the moment.

Sakuya and Ayeka showdown.

Hotsuma meets his new companion. Companion has a history with Hotsuma.

Ryoko and Hotsuma meet.

_**Read and Review you guys!**_


	19. Don't I know you?

Whispering Love

by: Lisa Boyce

A/N: I am beginning to feel discourage in terms of continuing this fic. There aren't any new reviews. But out of love for the website, I will continue to upload new chapters for this fic. Enough said here is chapter 19.

* * *

~*~

"Ah...these suitcases are heavy, say, what are you guys carrying in here!" Ryoko shouted as she volunteered to unload Mihoshi and Kiyone luggage. "Our belongings I believe we will be in Tokyo for quite a while, so we decided to take everything out of Yugami." Kiyone said as she struggled to carry two other suitcases.

"But, Ryoko your quite strong you never complain about the weight of things." Mihoshi carried a lamp behind Ryoko and Kiyone. "Come to think of it, you never did complain about how things are heavy. What's up?" Kiyone questioned as she dropped the suitcase near the door. Ryoko's back was facing them, "I've decided to become a normal person." Ryoko confessed looking out to the street below.

"Ryoko are you mad, Why on earth did you do that?!" Kiyone shouted at the Cyan ex-pirate. Mihoshi blinked as she tried to gather what has been just told between the two women. "It's a long story, say let's get these inside." Ryoko opened the door leaving the two women outside. "Mihoshi, Wake UP you lathargic Dimwit!" Kiyone vigorously shake the blond woman, Mihoshi practically fell asleep as she tried to understand what Kiyone and Ryoko were talking about.

"So what's the deal?" Kiyone sipped her tea under the starry night watching over Tokyo. From the chair next to her, the cyan fought to come up with a good excuse to tell this curious teal-haired woman.

"Well...one night Hotsuma and I spoke about life. And, I realize that I have been this way for all my life. I want to know how it feels to age, instead of staying 17 yrs old for three years. So Washu, remove my powers as well as the enzyme that block my aging process." Ryoko said as she bit into her rice cake.

"If I were you, I would love to remain 17 all my life. I am only 23, still single, has a dumb companion that would make gray hair develop anytime soon. I think that what you've done was a drastic decision." Kiyone sipped her tea once more.

"As I told Washu, please respect my decision." Ryoko looked at Kiyone.

Kiyone cleared her throat, "So what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"

"I've decided to meet Hotsuma in Shibuya park at 12."

"Boy, are you and him spending a lot of time together."

"Yeah, well its getting late. Big day tomorrow!" Ryoko jumped from here chair and held the door for Kiyone as she gathered the plates.

~*~

Hotsuma slept on his bed for the first time. He turned over on his right side, running his hands through the gray silk covers. 'What did I got myself into?' He thought to himself.

::Ring...Ring...:: "Hello. Now?. I'll be there in a few." Hotsuma placed the phone back down. He became highly excited as put on his jacket. He was on his way to meet his collaborator. Coming out of his apart Otaru had just pulled up. "Bro! Just in time." Otaru said as he opened up the van door.

"Good timing Otaru." Hotsuma complimented, he was beginning to like this new lifestyle.

The whole ride was quiet, soon they pulled up in front of City Records. Hotsuma ran into the building,

"I'm here..." Hotsuma declared trying to catch his breath. Hotsuma regained his posture, and his eyes immediately turned to the woman by the window. When the woman turned her smile quickly dissipated, "Hotsuma?"

"Kaeru..." Hotsuma was stunned to find his sister-in-law, whom he haven't seen since his wife, Kiyomi, died. Kaeru ran up to Hotsuma and hugged him, "Hotsuma...it's been so long." Kaeru uttered. Hotsuma held her tighter, he grabbed hold of her black wavy hair. His manager took the moment, and left the two alone. It was a while before the parted. "Hotsuma..." Kaeru uttered, a lone tear ran down her almond shape eyes.

"Kaeru... you've grown. The last time I seen you...you were around 16." Hotsuma laughed as he pat on Kaeru's shoulder.

"Time flies...Now I am 22 years old, can you believe it. Your probably going on 40 years old now?" she laughed. "Very funny, I am 25 years old. So you and I would be working together. Never knew you could've sing." Hotsuma said as he took a seat to pour himself some wine. "There were a lot of things you never knew I could do, you and Kiyomi be sucking on each other faces." That comment stopped Hotsuma from consuming the wine. "Watch it." He said sternly. Kaeru gave a smugged smile, "Still drinking I see. Never cease to stop." Hotsuma placed the cup down on the table and got up, " I am leaving."

"Oh really, I've just came from New York here, and you could've at least ask me if I wanted to stay at your place." Kaeru reached for her jacket and suitcase.

"Oh, where are my manners? Kaeru would you like to stay over at my place." Hotsuma approached placing his hands on her shoulders. Kaeru rolled her eyes, she came closer to Hotsuma allowing their faces to be mere inches from each other. "No, I am staying at a hotel. Thanks for asking." Each word brushed against Hotsuma's lips. "Stop teasing me." Hotsuma said. Kaeru backed up and walked off, "See you tomorrow."

"Bro, Was that her?" Otaru asked as he saw the taxi made its away on to the freeway.

"Yes it was." Hotsuma climbed into the back seat.

"What a babe. Your Lucky,bro." Hotsuma smiled, Otaru turned to him, "Want a cig?" He asked with the box and lighter in hands. Hotsuma raised his hand, "I'll pass."

It was a long ride back, again silence filled the van. Thoughts ran through Hotsuma's head, from his deceased wife sister is his collaborator to Ryoko becoming so attached to him. This is going to be one emotional roller coaster ride.

~*~

"Sakuya..." Tenchi slighty removed the girl from him. "Tenchi, what is it?" Sakuya asked looking at him.

"We've slept out here for a quite a while, Ayeka may send out a search party If we don't get back to the house."

"I want to stay out here with you." Sakuya said as she held on to Tenchi.

"Come on Sakuya, cut it out." Tenchi exclaimed. "Tenchi, If you love me. You wouldn't want to leave my side, would you?" Sakuya held him tighter.

"Sakuya...please." Tenchi begged. Feeling defeated Sakuya let go of him, she searched his eyes. "You still have feelings for her, don't you Tenchi Masaki?"

"Sakuya..." Tenchi let out a aggravated grunt, "It's complicated. I do have feelings for her. But please don't make this any difficult. Let's go back to the house, it's cold out here and I don't want you to be out here alone."

"Well, I am not going anywhere Tenchi. So I guess you will be here quite a while."

"This is not like you, What has got into you?"

"Tenchi, I want you to love me. Whatever happened to us?"

"Time passed, I didn't think you would've returned." Tenchi voice faltered.

"So you moved on. I understand." Sakuya walked by Tenchi towards the house.

~*~

End of chapter 19

Please Review, PLEASE PLEASE T.T

* * *

Next Chapter: Sakuya and Ayeka's showdown


	20. Have you forgotten?

Whispering Love

By: Lisa Boyce

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I feel encouraged. (lol) Let me make this short, Here is Chapter 20 YEEEY!

I don't own none of the AIC Characters, I only own several dvd's that's about it.

* * *

~*~

'_Why am I doing this? I don't even want to be here. Do I still love her? Nah, Hotsuma why on earth would you continue to have feelings for that girl...Your a bachelor, its time to start acting like one.'_ Hotsuma thought to himself, he looked at his watch not only checking for the time but realizing that he is slowly becoming a normal human being, doing what humans do and he was slowly becoming a part of Japanese culture. "It's not so bad." he commented aloud as he continue to wait for a certain cyan- haired woman. Hotsuma was clad in a black tailored shirt and black pants, he left the first three buttons open. Overall, he was deathly attractive to female passer-bys.

"Wow, your early!" a female voice came from the right. Hotsuma immediately turned in the direction of the voice. All of sudden he was at lost to what to say, he look at Ryoko with such awe. Ryoko wore an elongated chartreuse halter dress and her hair was in an elegant bond with her bangs comb to the side, she wore silver chandelier earrings, complete with a smile that lit up a rainy day.

"You look like you've just seen a ghost." Ryoko walked up to him, standing at a mere five feet from him. After not getting a response from Hotsuma, she waved at him, "Hello, earth to Hotsuma."

"Ah...no its just..." He started. "It's nothing...Where do you want to go?"

"If you are hungry, then we can go and eat somewhere." Ryoko said look at him sympathetically. "I don't know this area that well."

" Well, I guess we have to walk around and hopefully find something." '_By Kami is she beautiful_' Hotsuma thought to himself as they began to walk.

They walked in total silence, Hotsuma hands were in his pockets occasionally finding something interesting to look at. Ryoko bit her bottom lip, '_This date better get exciting soon.' _Ryoko thought to herself, she sighed aloud.

"So how have things been with you and your new life?" Ryoko manage to ask.

"It's been great, I have been signed to City Records, found someone to write songs for. The funniest thing about it is...that..." Hotsuma stopped short realizing that Ryoko does not know about his former wife and just by mentioning he has a sister-in-law would cause an interrogation.

"What?" Ryoko became curious, she smiled waiting for him to answer.

" Ah...I am...um,I have a chauffeur..." His voice faltered. _'So much for that.' _Hotsuma thought.

"That does not sound so funny." Ryoko took a seat under a cherry blossom tree.

"Tired already, princess." Hotsuma took a seat next to her.

"Yeah...I need to speak to you about something...I've told Washu to get rid of my gems, not only are the gems are gone but also the enzyme that helps keep my youthful look. Therefore, I'll get tired easily like a normal human being." Ryoko looked at him.

"Stupid decision." He spat looking at her. "Why the hell would you make such a stupid sacrifice? You know there would be severe consequences."

"I know, but I don't think it would be that severe."

"Your basically sensitive now, if you were to fight Ayeka at any time, you wouldn't be able to get at least a whole sentence out."

"Well, I am not that tired yet, okay, let me enjoy life. I want to know how it feels to celebrate a birthday each year, and grow older. That was the main reason why I chose to do it. The least you can do for me now is to respect my decision. I can't stress that enough." Hotsuma looked at her, "Fine, if it makes you feel better I respect your decision even though it was a foolish move." Ryoko narrowed her eyes at the tall ex-pirate who got up. "Now, shall we continue walking. I am starving, I become really aggravated when I am hungry." The tall pirate ran his hands through his mane. Ryoko 'hmph' and got up, "Fine."

Eventually, they came across an little shop on the east end of the Shibuya district. "Hachiuta." Hotsuma read the sign out loud. "Want to try it?" Ryoko examined it's surroundings and try to peer in one of the windows. "It appears warm and comfy, sure why not." They walked in, it was fairly empty so they choose a seat at the window.

"Hello, How may I help you today?" the waitress came getting her notepad ready.

Hotsuma smiled at Ryoko, "Ladies first." Ryoko took the menu and scan it biting her bottom lip. "Ah, I want to have Shoyu Ramen." The waitress took down the order, "Would you like Chop Suey with that?" she smiled. Ryoko looked up at the middle age woman before, "Uh...I don't know I never tried it...it wouldn't hurt to. Sure!"

"And for you sir." She turned her attention to Hotsuma, who wasn't really paying attention. "Ah...right, I will have Chawan mushi." He said as he gave the menu to the waitress. It was an awkward silence between the two as they sat awaited their lunch. Ryoko patted her nails on the table, Hotsuma took notice of her ring finger. "Aren't you suppose to have a ring on that finger by now?" He pointed out. Ryoko immediately took her hands from the table, "It's a long story."

"How so?" Hotsuma as brought his elbows to the table. Ryoko came forward, "Tenchi and I broke it off. The wedding is off." The waitress brought the plates to the table and left. "I'm sorry that I brought it up, forgive me." Hotsuma said as he took up his spoon.

"It's okay, you needed to know." Ryoko played with her noodles. Hotsuma looked glanced at Ryoko, he felt bad for bringing up something that she had forgotten. "As you put that behind you, let's just enjoy our day." Ryoko stop short of devouring her noddles as Hotsuma put some of the Chop Suey in her soup, "It tastes better when you put it in soup. Try it." Ryoko took up her chop sticks and mixed the Chop Suey with the salty mixture of the soup, she brought up to her mouth and blew a couple of times and placed it in her mouth. "Ew...It's disgusting." Ryoko tried to chew it all up to rid of the bitter taste. Hotsuma laughed, "Well more for me." He took the little plate of Chop Suey over to his side. Ryoko dabbed her mouth with a tissue, she giggled at Hotsuma.

"So where do you want to go now?" Hotsuma walked along side the former pirate. "Don't know, what you have in mind?" She looked at him. "Well, don't get the wrong idea, but I was thinking if you would like to come by my place." Ryoko stopped. "Your place...sure, why not? I'm curious to see this humble abode."

They walked for what seem like hours. Ryoko felt like she was going to pass out, and Hotsuma didn't know where he was exactly going, but he remembered the route Otaru takes when he is dropping him home. Hotsuma turned the corner, along side a brick wall that was at least two feet taller than him. He stopped short of a gate way, "Here it is." Ryoko stared at the apartment building, "It looks like it cost you a fortune." She walked inside she noticed a car parked a little way from the door, "Why does that black car have a large ribbon on it, must be a birthday present or something?" Hotsuma walked over the car, "It's a sports car, here is a note."

_-To Hotsuma Keigo_

_Here is a gift from us at City Records,_

_by this you can take personal trips. Hope you like it. _

As Hotsuma read aloud, Ryoko was doing her own personal tour of the car. "That's cool." she added approaching Hotsuma, "Yeah. But where are the keys?" Hotsuma went to the driver side and entered the car. He ran his fingers over the steering wheel, that was made out of leather. Ryoko stood in front of the apartment door waiting patiently. Hotsuma searched and searched but there was no sign of the key. He exited, "No key. Not even in the hidden compartments. I have to give them a call." Ryoko walked up the steps,

"Ladies first." Hotsuma opened the door, Ryoko walked in. "Maybe someone stole them. You never know."

"Perhaps, that's the case." He said as he opened the second door and into a hallway.

"Wow, its beautiful." Ryoko commented as she took notice of the statues in the corridor. Hotsuma turned back from the end of the hall, he smiled, "The one on your left is my favorite, it reminded me of you, when I first moved in." Ryoko looked at the statue. "How?" she asked raising her eyebrow, she turned back and he had disappeared around the corner. Ryoko ran in where she thought he was.

"You would've at least waited." She said as he walked inside suddenly bumping into him. "Hey, what is it?" She shouted, Hotsuma back went straight like a board.

"What on earth are you doing in here, Kaeru?" Hotsuma questioned. Ryoko stepped to the side to find a woman sitting on the couch in the living room, who stopped twirling the champagne glass that consisted of wine, when she saw Ryoko. Kaeru tightened her jaw, "I've drove the car all the way here, since you were unreachable. Otaru, was generous enough to give me your address, I waited and waited for you, so I figured I'd come in and wait. Next time you'll know never to leave the door unlocked." Kaeru wore a white spaghetti strap dress that accentuated her curves. "Who the hell are you?" Kaeru stopped short of Ryoko. "Kaeru that's enough. Ryoko wait here." Hotsuma took Kaeru by the arm and they exited the apartment, Hotsuma dragged her all the way outside to the gate, just in case Ryoko managed to eavesdrop.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Kaeru yelled as they came to a stop.

"Look, that girl in there is someone who I care about- "Oh really now? So you've forgotten about Kiyomi!" Kaeru cut off Hotsuma. Hotsuma looked away from Kaeru as she rant, Hotsuma turned his back away from her. "Are you in love with that girl, that little school girl?" Kaeru turned Hotsuma to her. Hotsuma was lost of words, "Well, do you?" Kaeru grabbed his shirt collar. "I'm falling for her." he uttered with hesitation. "How could you dishonor my sister like that!" Kaeru beat on his chest a few times. Once Kaeru stopped, she fell into his embrace. Hotsuma held her tight, "Hold me Hotsuma like how you held my sister." Kaeru said in between sobs, Hotsuma held her even tighter, he cradled her head against his shoulder.

"I have to go back to City Records got to do some paper work there, here are the keys." Kaeru said once they parted. Hotsuma took the keys. He wiped away a tear that ran down her face, Kaeru smiled sympathetically and walked away. Hotsuma watched her leave for a few minutes and turned back to the house.

~*~

"Thanks Lady Ayeka for all your help, you can take a rest, please don't overwork yourself its a bit hot out here." Tenchi said as he wiped sweat from his brow.

"Oh no Lord Tenchi I rather keep working, get the most of it done now, then rest." Ayeka pulled a carrot from the ground. "Say...Lord Tenchi, I've noticed Ryoko has been missing for quite a few days now."

"Yeah, I beginning to worry. I know she is not with Washu in the lab because she is terrified about that place. Oh yes I remember now, She helped Kiyone and Mihoshi move out, perhaps she decide to crash there for a while." Tenchi continued to plow.

"Perhaps Lord Tenchi, perhaps." Ayeka noticed. They worked in utter silence until it was time for dinner. Ayeka and Tenchi walked the rest of the way chatting about 'this' and 'that' as the descended down the steps of the Masaki shrine. There were unaware of the newcomer that was ascending up the steps.

"Sakuya? It's you." Tenchi said as he come to a stop. Ayeka looked down at the other female a couple of steps down. Sakuya eyes were covered by her bangs, she refused to look up at the two, but then her mouth opened, "What are you doing with her, Tenchi?" exaggerating the 'her' in her question. "Sakuya, please don't start. Lady Ayeka was just helping me out in the field." Tenchi tried to calm her down.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, "Don't touch me, Tenchi Masaki! Just admit it, you want me out of here like she does. That's why she was out there with you...talking about me." Sakuya shouted. Ayeka grew enrage, "I'll have you know that I am the crowned princess of Jurai and I won't allow you address me as 'her' have respect for me!"

Sakuya eyes burned with rage, "I would not bow down to you. You may have all the power on whatever planet you came from but here on earth, your power is useless. So get off your high horse. Tenchi is the one who fell in love wit me. He loves Me. Not you nor Ryoko or the other girls who are here. HE LOVES ME. TENCHI LOVES ME!" Sakuya shouted as she approached the princess.

"How dare you speak to me like that? Tenchi control her at once." Ayeka demanded, Tenchi quickly came in between the two disputing females. "Lady Ayeka, please go home now. I need to speak with Sakuya alone." Ayeka walked down the steps staring daggers at the woman who claimed to gain back Tenchi's heart.

"Sakuya, that was uncalled for. Sakuya I told you already that I am still in love with Ryoko. Which part of that didn't you understand?" Tenchi said. "I know, but I can't tolerate it. The feelings I have for you are becoming stronger and stronger and I can't deal with it anymore. Kiss me Tenchi, Kiss me." Sakuya pleaded. Tenchi looked at her, "Sakuya..." he uttered. The old feelings were coming back, the distance drew shorter. He brought his hand up to her face, Sakuya smiled at the warm familiar feeling of his hand. Tenchi brought his head down, and brush his lips over hers. Sakuya lips parted allowing room for Tenchi's lips to take hers.

* * *

~*~

Personally I think this chapter became a bit boring but trust me the next few chapters would blow you away.

This was a long chapter, How you guys like it?

Let me know.

Stay tuned for Chapter 21.


	21. Sex, Lies, and Hope

Whispering Love

by Lisa Boyce

A Tenchi & Ryoko Fic

* * *

~*~

Ryoko sat in silence, awaiting for Hotsuma's return suddenly the sound of the door opening jog her out of her strand of thought, she shot up from the couch. Hotsuma and Ryoko look in to each other's eyes, it was a moment of silence. "Sorry 'bout that."He said as he went pass her over to the bar. "No problem." Hotsuma looked at her, he knew she wanted to know more about Kaeru. "Nice place you got here." Ryoko complimented trying to ease the tension in the room. Hotsuma walked over to her, "Yeah, its quite my style. I'm going to the piano room, welcome to join me?" He asked walking down the carpeted hallway. Ryoko nodded and they made their way to the room.

The piano room was similar to the piano room when Hotsuma once own in the mansion, this was just smaller and four life sized windows expose an elegant garden. Once inside Ryoko's attention was drawn to sight of the garden, "The statue in the corner, is so ghostly yet I am so drawn to it." Hotsuma took the moment and hid Kiyomi's picture in a draw. He walked over to the window, "Thankfully the cherry blossoms give it a more peaceful appearance, don't you think?" He looked at her, she felt his eyes on her and she turned to him.

"What is it?" Ryoko asked. She saw him tighten his jaw, and his eyes lowered to her lips. His eye brows furrowed and he turned his head to sip his wine, "It's nothing." he uttered as he consume the red liquid. Ryoko pursed her lips before taking a seat at the piano, she ran her palms over her charteuse dress removing invisible creases. She looked at Hotsuma, and bit the inside of her jaw.

"Do you have feelings for me, as of right now?" Ryoko asked.

"Princess...of course I do...and I always will." He said sternly, he placed the glass on top of the window sill, and stroll over to the ex-pirate, on one knee he held her hands in his. Ryoko look into his eyes, Hotsuma hands went to her cheek, for a brief moment he allowed himself to be captivated by the amber pools of her eyes. He brought her face to his, Ryoko hesitated but welcomed his lips to hers. What started as a peck turned into a passionate kiss between the former pirates.

"Hotsuma..." Ryoko uttered as he kissed her neck, his arms held her close as he claim her lips once more. "Hotsuma...please stop." Ryoko uttered softly, she brought her hands up to his face allowing her fingers to act as an barrier between their lips. Hotsuma stopped immediately, "What's wrong now?" he asked, Ryoko searched his eyes looking for her answer. There was no reason. Ryoko brought her face closer to his, and Hotsuma immediately catch on.

~*~

"_What the hell was I thinking? I got myself into some deep deep sh-t. I can't believe I just slept with Hotsuma." _Ryoko thought to herself as she rise up on her elbows next to the blond Adonis. It took a moment for her to register that this was his bedroom, just like the other rooms in the apartment this one was classy. Ryoko turned to the man sleeping beside her, he was positioned in her direction. Ryoko turned to her side and lay in front of Hotsuma, staring at his sleeping face.

"Take a picture it will last long." He said still with his eyes close. He opened his eyes staring into Ryoko's eyes. "Sleep well?" He smiled, Ryoko stared at him lost for words. "Yeah, I guess. What time is it?"

Hotsuma sat up and took his watch from the night stand, "It's 8 o'clock in the morning." By the time he mentioned that, Ryoko bolt from the bed repeating 'Oh my god' over and over. Hotsuma calmly got out of bed and put on his pants, then his shirt smiling at the pirate as she frantically tried to tie her straps on her dress behind her neck, in front of the mirror. Hotsuma walked over and removed her hands from the strings on her dress, "Allow me. You have time, Princess, so relax." He said to her, Ryoko looked at him from the mirror, "I can't they will be worried. They don't even have a phone, so I can't call them." Hotsuma sat down on the bed as Ryoko put her hair in a low ponytail, "You know I find you more attractive with you hair like that, than your hair spiky. You look more conservative...classier." Ryoko looked back at him, "I am not sure if to take that as a compliment or an insult." Hotsuma laughed, "You can think of it as an euphemism." Ryoko turned to him and stormed out the room, Hotsuma's laughing stop and he stormed after the pirate, "Princess, Princess, I am joking."

Hotsuma and Ryoko got into the car, Hotsuma put the keys in the ignition and stared at the wheel. Ryoko who was not paying attention, stopped what she was doing and looked at Hotsuma. "What, Why aren't you driving?" Hotsuma looked at her, "Maybe because I don't know how to get there." Ryoko looked down pondering. "All I know is that they live near Tenchi, I can't remember anything else since you beat it out of me."

~*~

Mihoshi laid on her stomach, flipping through "Vogue" Magazine, while Kiyone sat drinking her tea, and worried thoughts ran through her mind. "It's almost 10 o'clock, where is Ryoko?" Kiyone said loosing her cool. "Calm down Kiyone, don't worry she is going to be home eventually." Kiyone looked to the carefree blond woman, "_she is so carefree" _Kiyone thought to her self. Suddenly, a knock was heard, Kiyone bolt to the door, "Ryoko, Oh my Goodness You had me worried-TENCHI!!!" Tenchi stood before her with a smile. "Hey Kiyone, What about Ryoko?" He asked as walked in, Kiyone searched for an answer as she closed the door, "Ah, Ryoko went out to do some errands, I'm just worried that she'd probably got lost or something because she has been gone for 2 hours now, Want some tea?" Kiyone said as she ran her hands up and down her pants legs. "Sure." Tenchi smile as he sat at the table. "Hey Mihoshi, How are you?" Tenchi peered down at the blond woman engrossed in her reading, "Ah, Never been better. Say what brings you here?" she responded as she get up from her position on the floor. Tenchi smiled, "I've just come by to see Ryoko, as well as you guys. Want to how things were going. It took two hours to get here."

"Here you go." Kiyone placed the cup in front of Tenchi. Kiyone took a seat beside Mihoshi.

"Thank You. So Ryoko went out on an errand. I'll wait here 'till she returns." Tenchi sipped his tea, he peeked from the rim of the cup to noticed Kiyone's nervous signs.

"Yeah, she'll be back soon...I hope." Kiyone jumped as they heard keys rattle in the door. "_Oh no, she's going to freak out." _Ryoko walked in with a smile on her face, she closed the door and turn in the direction of the table. "Tenchi!" Ryoko shouted as she caught sight of him, "What are you doing here?" she questioned. Tenchi got up, he opened the door and ushered her out, "We'll be back." Ryoko stood outside bewildered of his intentions.

"What?" Ryoko asked, Tenchi smiled at her. "Nothing just want to talk." Ryoko looked at him with a questionable expression, "What is it you want to know?" Tenchi arms wrapped around her waist, he looked deeply into her eyes with such seriousness, "I want you back, I still love you. I can't stand to be a part from you anymore." He moved in for a kiss, but Ryoko turned her head, "Tenchi...I don't know what to say to you. I need time to think, to get my head straight." Tenchi cupped her face in hands, "Take as much time as you need, I am here for you. All I want is for us to be together again, thats all."

Ryoko looked at him, she knew he is being sincere about it, "Thank You."

"Let's go out tonight. My treat." He held her tighter, she smiled and nod.

~*~

"Where on earth is Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka shouted as she walked down the steps of the Masaki household. On the couch she spotted Sakuya who stared back with a blank expression upon her face. "He's not here." Sakuya said before turning back to news. "Where could he have gone?" Ayeka said to herself.

Sakuya turned back, "How am I suppose to know?"

"Excuse Me! You probably chased him out this house by your recent behavior." Ayeka shouted at the younger woman before her.

Before Sakuya could've respond Lord Kasuhito walked into the living room, "Now, Now girls it's not good way to start of a morning with bickering. Whatever Tenchi did, was for a reason. Please learn to respect his decision. Now lets eat Sasami's wonderful breakfast." The elder took a seat at the table and opened up his newspaper. Ayeka and Sakuya exchanged glances before sitting down at the table.

~*~

Kaeru looked to Hotsuma, "Why the hell are you so late?" Hotsuma ignored her question and took a seat beside the woman. "I had things to do." He said as he spread out papers of persons who would like to audition for Kaeru's band. "Gackt Tsuchida!" Hotsuma called out the first name on the paper. A man in his mid-20s walked in, medium built complete with a smile walked in. For some reason he reminded Hotsuma of Tsugaru, hair was positioned the same way as his late "Brother" with the exemption of jet black hair. "Ready when you are." Hotsuma said as he sat back down in his chair. The young man played a random song on his guitar for about 10 minutes. Hotsuma rose his hand up indicating for him stop, "You will be hearing from us in about 2 days. You did very well." The young man bowed and exited the room. "I do not like him." Kaeru admitted and Hotsuma turned to her, "Correct me If I am mistaken but who's in charge here." Kaeru narrowed her eyes, "Next!" she shouted. "You see, your suppose to be addressing them by their names not by 'Next'." Kaeru tightened her jaw and slammed the papers she had in her hands on to the table, "Fine you do it then." and she stormed out of the room. "Okay, so Kendo Hirai, show me what you got." Hotsuma said crossing his arms over his chest, as his ears were filled with the roaring of the guitar, Hotsuma had flashbacks of his wife on the day she died.

Flashback

"_Hotsuma, is it a boy or girl?" Kiyomi asked with a raspy voice, Hotsuma sat in silence. "Hotsuma, Hotsuma, what's wrong?" Kiyomi sat up. Hotsuma bit his lip. "Something went wrong during the delivery." Kiyomi eyes widen, "What, What...Is the baby okay?" Kiyomi took Hotsuma's hand. "The umbilical cord was wrapped around it's neck. Tears were beginning to form in Kiyomi's eyes, then she began to cry uncontrollably. "No! Not my baby!" Kiyomi cried aloud, Hotsuma held her close to him. "Hotsuma, Why we had to be cursed?" Hotsuma planted kisses on top of her head. "Kiyomi please calm down, It pains me more to see you hurt." Kiyomi began to breath uncontrollably she gripped her stomach, Hotsuma laid her back down, "Doctor! Doctor! Anyone, My wife needs help!" Hotsuma shouted from outside the room. He ran back to his wife and he saw a pool of blood oozing from Kiyomi on to the white sheets. Two nurses ran into the room, pushing Hotsuma out, he could hear Kiyomi's plead to have him in the room with her. Hotsuma sat outside of the room, the door opened and the nurses walked down the opposite direction. Hotsuma saw his wife laying down, he opened the door. "Kiyomi..." he waited for her response. "Sweetheart..." he waited for another response, there was none. "Oh Kamisama, please don't leave me." Hotsuma placed his hands on her face. "Hotsuma..." He looked up. "Kiyomi, my love, how are you feeling?" She smiled at him. "Promise me not to name our baby after me. She'll share the same fate as her mother. Please take care of her." Kiyomi smiled and closed her eyes. "Kiyomi! Kiyomi! Don't leave me!" A loud beep filled the room, Hotsuma stared at the monitor as her life line went flat. Hotsuma held her cold hand to his face..._

End of Flashback...

Hotsuma was torn out of his thoughts as the man before him stopped, "Ah...Very good you'll be hearing from me soon." After the man left the room, another walked in. Hotsuma tightened his jaw, and spin the chair around and rose, he walked pass the bewildered man, and out the door. "For those who didn't get a chance to audition, too bad, you have to audition somewhere else." He said as he walked by the line of men who dreams were now crushed.

Kaeru sat on the couch of the meeting room, when Hotsuma walked in she dare not to say a word to him. Hotsuma walked over to the bar, "Keigo, You need to lay off the wine. I may have to hide all of it from you." His manager said from where Kaeru was sitting. "Do what you want." was Hotsuma's reply. "I beg your pardon." The manager got up and stood in front of him. "I said, Do what you want." Hotsuma walked out the room, Kaeru who sat quiet now got up to go after the former pirate. Hotsuma opened the car door, Kaeru immediately open the passenger side and got in. "Are you mad, do you want to lose your job?" Hotsuma tighten his hold on the steering wheel. Kaeru continued to rant and rant and the more she did, Hotsuma lose his cool. "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He shouted as he grabbed hold of Kaeru's shoulders shaking her uncontrollably. She looked at him with such freight in her eyes, it

had an impact on him. "I'm sorry." He said as he laid back in his chair. Kaeru removed some of hair out her face. She cleared her throat, "If it would make you feel better, would you like to visit Kiyomi." Hotsuma looked at her, "It will."

~*~

"Ryoko, how long are you going to be in there?" Tenchi knocked on the door.

Inside, Ryoko felt dizzy she sat on the toilet trying her best to do her hair in the mirror while seated.

Finally, she walked out of the bathroom feeling a bit nauseated. Tenchi stood by the apartment door, he stared in awe at the former pirate. Ryoko wore a strapless gray pencil dress, and her hair hung down her back.

Tenchi approached her, "You look really beautiful." Ryoko blushed, "Don't I always."

Tenchi smiled, he came closer to her his arms snake around her waist, Ryoko stared into his chocolate pools before traveling down to his mouth. His face came closer to hers, Ryoko place her left hand behind his neck bringing his head down to meet her lips. His tongue deviled in depths of her mouth, his hands ran up and down her back. "I love you, Ryoko Hakubi." he whispered. Ryoko stepped back "Let's get going." Despite feeling nauseous she kept up a good disguise through out the whole make out session.

~*~

End of Chapter 21

* * *

Hey, it like 3 something in the morning....I am sooo tired, Hope you guys like this chapter.

Read and Review....


	22. She is only a child

Whispering Love

A Tenchi & Ryoko Fanfic

By Lisa Boyce

A/N: Nuff said...oh wait, Thank you for the review.

* * *

~*~

"I hope your enjoying yourself." Tenchi turned to look at the cyan woman he held close to him. Ryoko merely nod tightened her grip around Tenchi's waist. The couple walked in Station park in the middle of the park, Tenchi stopped, "You see the fountain over there? Looks familiar?" he pointed to the fountain in the middle. Ryoko rose her head from his shoulder, "Yeah, that's where we met on our date." Tenchi smiled at her, he took his other hand and wrapped it around Ryoko's waist. He stared deeply into her eyes, Ryoko stared back, "Your planning on kissing me, aren't you?" she smirked showing her infamous fang. "You read my mind." Tenchi said closing the distance between him and her lips. Tenchi held Ryoko close, Ryoko wrapped her arms tightly around Tenchi's neck. "I love you so much, Ryoko." Tenchi uttered as his hands travel up to her face continuing kissing her.

"Hmm...Tenchi, I don't feel so good. I think we should return to the house." Tenchi held her face in his hands, "Okay, let's go back home."

As they walked the streets of Tokyo, they came across a poster of Hotsuma and Kaeru located high above Virgin Music Store. "Hey, isn't that Hotsuma?" Tenchi pointed out, Ryoko raised her head from his shoulder, she squinted "Yeah, it is." Tenchi turned to her with one eyebrow raised, "He came here to become a singer, who is that woman with him?" He turn his attention back to the poster.

"I heard from Washu that he became a composer for a singer Kaeru ever since he left Jurai." Ryoko pointed out.

"It says there is a concert coming up on July much as I am shock to say this, Would you like to go?" Tenchi said but turned to find a group of girls running towards them and stood in front of the poster attempting to lower their girlish noises.

~*~

"Hotsuma, If its too much for you we could leave." Kaeru said as she turned her attention to Hotsuma, who stared at the headstone of her late sister. "You can go, but I want to stay here for a while." Hotsuma spoke not making any eye contact with her. That was not the answer Kaeru was looking for. "We have a reception to go to, remember?" She turned to Hotsuma, "There is always the bus." came Hotsuma replied. "What! I am not good enough for Japan's buses. Kiyomi can you believe this?! You know that I am spoiled, I haven't taken the bus ever since I turned 14 years old." she directed to the headstone. "You can go ahead of me, you know that." There was a pause. "Fine." Hotsuma flatly said. Kaeru pursed her lips then smiled, she brought her fingers to her lips and then to the headstone before her, "Good bye, sister." She turned around and walked to the car. Hotsuma kept still with his hands in his pocket, his jaw tightened trying to fight back tears he bowed and met with Kaeru at the car.

"Can I stop by your house, need to freshen up?" Kaeru asked as the drove under the darken sky on the highway. Hotsuma kept silent but turned on the following exit. Kaeru stared at him as the wind blew his hair, "Have you consider cutting your hair?" she tried to get a word out of the blond Adonis, but there was none.

"You have twenty minutes." He declared stepping out of the car, "That's fine with me." Kaeru replied stepping out the car. Once inside, Hotsuma went straight to his bar, while Kaeru went to the shower. Hotsuma sat in the darkness of the living room, his head rested on the rim of the couch. The water of the bath shut off and he knew Kaeru was finish, he heard the door opened and footsteps approaching the end of the hallway. "Hotsuma?" came Kaeru's voice, "What?" came Hotsuma's rude reply after not hearing a reply he rose his head, Kaeru stood there with a towel wrapped around her staring seductively back at him. Kaeru walked to Hotsuma, he looked on as she approached. With a wicked grin, Kaeru dropped the towel.

~*~

"Tenchi, sorry about ending our date so early." Ryoko mustered as she tried to make herself comfortable. Tenchi in a lotus position sat beside the pirate, "It's okay, next time." he smiled kissing Ryoko's forehead. Suddenly, Ryoko shot up and ran into the bathroom, Tenchi ran after her. When he came in to the bathroom, he stood over her and held her hair in his hands. Once she was done he brought her over to the sink and began to wash her face. "Come now, I won't advise you to lay back down now, let me get you something to drink." He said as he place her down on the futon, she watch as he walked to the fridge and retrieve a can of Ginger Ale. "Drink this, it should help." He gave her the can, and sat before her. As she drank, she caught Tenchi staring at her.

"So, when are you going back to Okayama?"

He looked away. "Does it matter when?"

"Getting smart there Tenchi."

"I came here in hopes of getting you back. Since I already accomplish that, the next step is to get married. However, I don't want a big extravagant wedding." He came closer to her, "I want a wedding with just you and me." Ryoko looked up at him she was lost for words her eyes faltered, Tenchi cupped her face in his hand and brought his face to hers kissing her. As they parted, Ryoko was still in bliss. Tenchi chuckled and give her another peck. "You need your rest." Ryoko scrutinize her face, "You didn't even answer my question." Tenchi stood up and went to the table, "What question?" he chuckled, Ryoko fell back in the futon and cover her self with the sea of blankets. Tenchi looked back at the buried pirate and left the house.

~*~

"You still have feelings for that school girl, I knew it!" Kaeru shouted as she took up the towel. "You don't realize that she could hurt your career." Hotsuma stood up and walked pass Kaeru who was wrapping the towel around herself.

"Your so...disgusting. How on earth can you have a relationship with a child?" Hotsuma stopped midway, Kaeru noticed his body stiffen with a smug grin she continued her rant, "You know I am right."

Hotsuma stared at the piano door before him, he turn to Kaeru with an expressionless face. "Your right." He said as he stared at the ground, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Now, get dress and leave!" He shouted and Kaeru who at first felt like the victor, but then became defeated as she stormed back into the bath.

~*~

Hope you guys like this chapter.

Please Review.

Keep in mind this is a Tenchi and Ryoko Fanfic.


	23. Bittersweet news

**Chapter 23**

**Remember to Read and Review Thanks!**

Hotsuma sat in complete darkness of his living room sipping the carmine liquid from his glass. The day's events ran through his mind like a home movie. He ran his hand through his mane, the vivid images of a certain cyan haired woman came into play. Hotsuma took his leather jacket from the arm of the couch and head for the door. He had no clear idea of where he was going but he needed time to think.

Utada Mitsuki the most nosiest self employed reporter sat on a couch in the lobby, trying desperately to exchange the old batteries with the new into his tape recorder. At the same time Hotsuma exited his apartment and was heading for the doorway out the apartment.

Utada glance up and continued to fiddle with his tape recorder, making a double take he called out, "Hotsuma, Hotsuma! Yoohoo" he sang out. "I am Utada Mitsuki I am a freelance reporter, I want you to tell me of this girl." Utada fiddle with a picture of Ryoko with her eyes censored, coming out of the front door. Hotsuma glance at the picture and glared at the shoulder length reporter.

"It's none of your business." He warned.

Utada grinned, "Is she a school girl?Are you in a relationship with a minor? She's looks fairly young. I want to put this out on the front page of my paper." He struggled to get a copy of the paper out of his messenger bag, he tried to meet up with Hotsuma who entered his car. He shoved the paper in front of Hotsuma's face.

"What you think?" Utada asked.

Hotsuma eyes narrowed, "You want to know what I think?" Utada rested his arm on the car, with a big grin on his face. As he observed Hotsuma who scan the front page.

"I think it is pure B.S." He crumpled the paper and shove it in to the reporter's chest, and with one swift movement grabbed the collar of Utada's shirt. "Get away from here. And leave her alone. Got it." Hotsuma threatened Utada, and sped off. Utada straighten out his shirt with a triumphant grin, he picked up the crumbled remains of his article. "There's more to where that came from. I am not going to give up." Utada walked off the step.

…...

"Kiyone, check this out. Its a two story, three bedroom home." Mihoshi pointed out.

"Great, we need a bigger place. This is just right." Kiyone mentioned glancing at the ad. Ryoko look towards the two women, she tighten her lips, and the decide to take a shower and leave the home. She need to take time and think now with the absence of Tenchi. As Ryoko walked along the sidewalk her bag would occasionally hit her torso. Thankfully, the house was not far from the pier, Ryoko needed to take in the ocean's air, its relaxing. As she approached the bench, she saw Tenchi with his head buried in his arm on the railing. With concern, Ryoko approached him.

"There you are." Ryoko pounced on the bewildered man. Tenchi raised head "I was expecting you to wake up later, like five in the afternoon." he looked towards the ocean, "How you know I was down here?" he asked without turning to her. "Great minds think alike, I guess." Ryoko took a seat, Tenchi simply chuckled to himself as he sat beside her. She took his arm and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. Tenchi took his left index finger bring her lips to his. At that same time, Hotsuma pulled up at the pier entrance, he fiddled with the radio to find if there was anymore news about him and Ryoko. He looked to the pier, and then glanced back at the radio, his eyebrows furrowed. He slowly turned his head, and there he saw Ryoko and Tenchi making out. This send him into a downward spiral of his depression and he drove off.

"Well, I have to head downtown." Ryoko squeezed the crown of his knee as she spoke.

"What's happening there?" Tenchi questioned as the ex pirate stood in front of him.

"Going shopping for the big day." Ryoko said as she took a seat on his lap, she pouted "Don't worry, I am not going to go to the bar. Just simply going shopping." Tenchi tightened his grip around her waist, "I know but your in Tokyo and the men here are jerks. They would stop you and offer money just to sleep with young girls. How bout Kiyone and Mihoshi go along with you?" he offered but the ex pirate flatly refuse.

"No, I don't want Mihoshi to blabber on what I purchase for the...honeymoon." She added more sultry, making Tenchi blush. "Okay fine, be careful." He received another peck from her and he watch her walk on, occasionally looking back and giving him teasing grins.

…...

Hotsuma stood before his formers wife headstone. He tightened his jaw as tears ran down his face.

_Flashback..._

"_Do you still love me?" Kiyomi asked as she rested her head on Hotsuma's chest._

"_Kiyomi! Do you have a fever? That was a stupid question. Of course I do." Hotsuma held her close._

"_Just wanted to make sure." she smiled placing her hand on his heart. "Hotsuma..."_

"_What is it?" He replied with his eyes closed. _

"_What if someone you knew, had a little person growing inside of them..." Kiyomi grinned._

"_What?" He opened his eyes and brought himself to the head of the bed. Kiyomi looked at him as she did the same. "Are you saying your pregnant?" Kiyomi blushed and looked away. Before she could replied, Hotsuma pulled her into a hug. "I am going to be a father...this is the happiest moment of my life."_

"_Same here." She whispered into his ear, tears falling from her eyes._

_end of flashback._

Hotsuma placed his hand in his pocket, he fell to his knees, "Kiyomi!" he shouted as he grabbed the grass.

…...

Ryoko stopped in front of City Records, she debated if to go in or not. After cursing herself she walked into the building. Inside she saw people running from point A to point B. Ryoko stood in the middle of the lobby bewildered. At that moment Kaeru was making her down the staircase and saw Ryoko. In her purple stilettos she ran to the cyan-haired woman.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Kaeru asked.

"I came here to visit Hotsuma. Is that a problem?" Immediately Kaeru grabbed her hand and darted back up the stairs and into meeting room.

"Your not suppose to be here." Kaeru warned as she gripped the leather chair.

"Excuse me." Ryoko crossed her arms.

"Your hurting Hotsuma's career, can't you understand that?" Kaeru faced Ryoko sternly.

"How...How am I..." Ryoko was lost for words, she ran her hand through her hair.

"The proof is here." Kaeru handed over the newspaper suddenly they heard the door opened. Kaeru snatched the paper away and fling it over the bar counter. Hotsuma was unaware of the two, he looked up, "What's going on?" He glanced at Ryoko, who looked away now uncomfortable, she looked towards Kaeru.

"uh...Ryoko just came to see you. So I figured I should...keep her company while we wait for you." Kaeru spoke the half-truth. Suddenly Ryoko fell to the ground, holding her head. Hotsuma rushed over to her and brought her to the chair.

"My head..." Ryoko moaned.

"I know, we'll get you to the hospital." Hotsuma turned to see Kaeru who still stood in her spot.

"Well are you just going to stand there. Get help!"Hotsuma shouted at her. He turned back to Ryoko who was trying her best to overcome the sharp pain that invaded her head. Finding that Kaeru was taking long he took matters into his own hands, he lifted Ryoko up and exited the room.

As Hotsuma made his way to the lobby, Kaeru was making her way back up the stairs.

"The ambulance is on it's way." Kaeru followed Hotsuma back down the stairs.

"Can't wait any longer." Hotsuma said to Kaeru who reluctantly opened the door for the two.

"You know this would start gossip." Kaeru warned as Hotsuma placed Ryoko in the passenger seat.

"So be it. My goal now is to get her to the hospital." He entered the car and sped off. Kaeru watched as he made his way onto the street, "Your so going to regret you fake illness Ryoko."

…...

"Where on earth is Tenchi?" Sakuya said as she paced back and forth in the Masaki's living room.

"Well, where ever he is, he did it for a good darn reason." Washu commented as she munch on a rice ball.

"Yeah you're right." Sakuya flop down on the couch.

"I miss him though, and Ryoko." Sasami woefully announced.

"Its your fault he nor Ryoko are here." Ayeka bitterly said to Sakuya.

"My fault? Wow Ayeka. It's your fault too. Your the one who always starting arguments with me." Sakuya shouted back.

"Come on now!" Washu shouted with frustration. "A house full of females equals drama." she said to herself as she head back to the lab.

"Come on Ryoohki." Sasami called the cabbit as they made their way up the stairs.

"Arrrggghhhh!" Sakuya let out as she head outside.

"Serenity." Ayeka said as she continued to knit.

…...

"What's wrong with me?" Ryoko asked as she lay in the hospital bed.

"Don't know yet." Hotsuma replied sitting in a chair.

"I hope I don't have what they call here on earth, the flu." Ryoko managed to let out a chuckle. Hotsuma looked at her with an expressionless face, and then chuckled.

"Excuse me, Hakubi, would you please come with me."A nurse entered the room. Ryoko removed the blankets, Hotsuma made way for her. She was clad in yellow pajamas.

"Be right back." Ryoko smiled as she exited the room. Hotsuma walked over to the night stand, he decided to call Washu.

…...

"Hello, Little Washu speaking!" She began enthusiastically.

"Little Washu, its Hotsuma." Hotsuma replied.

"Oh, haven't heard from you in a while." she replied.

"Washu, Ryoko is in the hospital." he said with a serious tone.

"I felt something happen to her but now that she want to live as a normal human being...I can't read her thoughts anymore." Washu confessed.

"I am beginning to worry, Washu." Hotsuma sat at the end of the bed.

"What? What happened?" Washu took a seat on her cushion.

"A couple of nights ago...Ryoko and I..." He began but couldn't utter the word.

"What did you two do!" Washu merely shouted. "What happened?" she asked in a more quieter tone.

"We had sex." He said to her, he was preparing himself mentally for Washu's yell.

"..." Silenced filled Washu's end.

"Washu." Hotsuma heart began to race.

"uh...I'm...here." Washu managed to get out. "You think that you have impregnated her?" she added.

"Yes." Hotsuma simply said. They continued to talk.

…...

"Ryoko, my name is Dr. Sakura, Mitoko." A woman in her mid 40s offered her hand.

"Well you know my name." Ryoko tried to bring humor into the tense atmosphere.

"You've come here due to unexplained pains."

"Yes. A couple of days back I've felt nauseous, don't know why."

"I see. Well, before I called you in here you remember taking an urine test right?"

"Yes." Ryoko gripped the cloth of her pants.

"You want to know the results." The woman gave her a look.

"Yes."

"Okay, Ryoko Hakubi your pregnant."

…...

**End of Whispering Love**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review. Thanks**.


End file.
